My Dream
by Suiko 359
Summary: untuk IVFA: Dream. Saat aku terlelap. imajiku meliar menampakkan hal-hal diluar batas kemampuanku yang sebenarnya. How I can get you? Just in my dream or? berminat membaca?
1. Chapter 1

**Rin Dream from Dream Land!**

Veronica disini...XD Maaf, karna aku lupa password aku pake akun collab ma temenku XD

Disini juga ada Rani Konako dan Akaihoho Suiren XD

Yo! Voca! Apa ada yang mau telling disclaimer? XD

...

...

...

Krik krik krik

=="

Oke abaikan saja

Disclaimer : Vocaloidmillik Yamaha, ide cerita milik Suiko359

Warning : ide gabungan, abal, gaje, typo mungkin?, aneh, dll.

Happy Reading \(^0^)/

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Seorang gadis berumuran empat belas tahun tertidur nyenyak disebuah bangku taman, menunggu seseorang hingga membuat ia masuk dalam mimpinya yang indah.

* * *

Disebuah rumah yang megah. Terbaring seorang gadis berambut honey blond yang dirambutnya memiliki sebuah jepitan kelinci berwarna putih yang dijepit di sebelah kanan. Dia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak walau masih memakai baju kerjanya yaitu sebuah baju sailor yang kerahnya berwarna hitam dengan garis putih. Juga pita kelinci yang berwarna biru tua yang terasa cocok dengan warna dasar baju yang berwarna pink muda lembut. Dia mengenggam erat sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam yang memiliki bola crystal berwarna biru muda.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"Yahuu~~~ Rin disini~~~" dia membuka matanya dan segera mengukir senyuman yang terlihat diwajahnya.

"Megurine-sama memanggilmu Rin-san." Seekor binatang berbentuk bola yang memiliki telinga seperti kelinci melihat gadis yang bernama Rin dengan kedua matanya. Sayapnya yang seperti burung merpati memiliki ukuran sekitar 1 meter itu terus berusaha menerbangkan badanya. Binatang itu tidak memiliki kaki tapi memiliki tangan seperti kelinci yang kecil.

"Ara, bisakah kau bilang kalau aku sedang ti—

"Bangunlah wahai_ Sorceress_ tingkat E." seseorang telah memotong perkataan Rin. Suara itu milik seorang wanita yang sedikit berat. Itu langsung membuat Rin bungkam dan terdiam setengah mati. Dia melirik seorang gadis yang sedang meminum teh disebelah kasurnya, maksudnya, dijendela, gadis itu meminum teh dengan ekspresi dingin dan sebuah seringaian yang membuat Rin merinding setengah mati (lagi).

"Luka… Megurine…sama…" Rin terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika melihat tatapan mata biru laut milik gadis itu, karna sekarang gadis yang kita ketahui Luka itu benar-benar menatap tajam Rin. Luka lalu menaruh tehnya sebentar di jendela, dan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang terdapat sebuah ukiran-ukiran yang sangat indah, benda itu berwarna keemasan yang memiliki dua buah jarum jam, yang berwarna merah merupakan jarum jam panjang yang sekarang mengarah pada angka 12, sementara jarum jam pendek yang berwarna hitam mengarah kepada jam 12. Luka tersenyum kecut melihat benda itu, dia lalu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sembari menunjukan benda itu kepada Rin.

"Lihatlah, sekarang jam berapa Rin." Telinga Rin terasa panas mendengar kata-kata Luka, dia menyadari sebentar lagi Luka akan mengomel panjang lebar tentang Rin. Matilah Rin. "Apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku ketika SELALU menemukanmu tertidur pulas dan langsung pergi padahal aku mau memberikan tugas untukmu? Dan apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaan ibumu serta ayahmu yang sudah susah payah memasukanmu ke dalam sebuah sekolah terkenal di negara kita ini? DAN apakah kau mengerti? Orang tuamu sangat kecewa ketika menerima hasil bahwa kau mendapatkan nilai E disaat tugas praktek dan tertulis!? Apa kau tidak malu pada teman-temanmu HAH!?"

"…" Rin hanya terdiam dan matanya menjadi berbinar, mukanya sedikit memerah, dan dia langsung…

"HUWWWWWAAAAA!"

Menangis saat itu juga,

"Menangislah Rin, tangisan tak kan merubah apa-apa." Luka mengatakannya dengan dingin lalu ia mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya lagi. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Luka sangat prihatin dengan Rin. Sebagai wali kelas, dia harus menghukum Rin yang mulai seenaknya. Karna Rin suka membolos, biarpun masuk dia akan masuk saat jam terakhir. Karna itu, Luka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah milik Rin,

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" Rin menangis dengan kencang. Bahkan kini tangisannya semakin kencang dan membuat semua penghuni DreamLand menutup kupingnya. Sementara Luka hanya terdiam sebentar sembari menutup matanya dan menaruh tehnya diatas binatang milik Rin yang terbang.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu yang bahkan bisa membuatmu langsung lulus dari sekolah."

Rin berhenti menangis dan melihat Luka dengan penuh harapan. Yah dia tahu, walaupun tugas itu susah, tapi dia tetap ingin menjalankannya. Luka lalu tersenyum manis ketika melihat Rin dan memberikan sebuah kartu yang terdapat sebuah gambar planet biru. Rin menatap kartu itu dengan tatapan horror. Yups itu adalah sebuah tugas yang berat.

"Apa aku harus turun… ke dunia manusia itu? Dan tidak tinggal disini?" ucap Rin shock dan mulai menangis (lagi), Luka lalu tertawa kecil dan mengatakan.

"Tentu saja tidak Rin, " Luka lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Rin dengan cara melompat dari jendela. "Kau tahu? Sekarang kami banyak kehilangan penyihir yang membangkitkan mimpi indah dalam tidur manusia, maupun dalam kenyataan." Sambung Luka sembari mengambil kartu yang berada di tangan Rin. Rin menatap Luka serius,

"Apa ini gara-gara _L priest_?" Luka yang mendengar perkataan Rin langsung mengangguk pasti.

"Mereka memiliki pasukan yang sangat banyak, dan mereka mendapat jabatan tinggi di Negara-negara di bumi itu." Ucap Luka sembari menutup matanya pelan. "Mungkin karna jabatan itu mereka dapat mendeteksi penyihir kita dengan mudah."

"Huuaaa! Aku sangat senang!" Luka memasang ekspresi tak terduga melihat Rin. Rin melompat-lompat dengan sangat kegirangan. Perkiraan Luka adalah Rin akan menolak dengan tegas dan menangis dan akan berjanji untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas dengan giat.

Hancur total.

"Akhirnyaaa~~~ Tugas sebenarnya menanti!" Rin berteriak kegirangan.

.

.

.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar…

BRAAK!  
Luka memukul dinding dengan keras dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan,

"APA KAU SERIUS?" dan tentu saja, langsung dijawab oleh Rin dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyum yang bahagia _over dosis_.

"Nee, nee! Pasti Luka-san sudah punya suratnya! Coba aku lihat~~~" kata Rin dengan sangat kegirangan dan mengadahkan tangannya ke hadapan Luka.

Tepat seperti dugaan Rin, sebuah surat dengan **terpaksa** Luka keluarkan karna permintaan Rin.

"Kalau begitu, besok kau pergi bersamaku menuju ruang kepala sekolah." Luka dengan lesu langsung hilang dari hadapan Rin.

"Yosh! Tugas baru tunggu aku!"

Dan… Perjalanan Rin pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Sementara itu Di Bumi~**

* * *

Di sebuah gedung sekolah tua. Tepatnya di sebuah kelas. Seorang pemuda berambut honey blond yang terurai sebahu melirikkan kedua manik azurenya ke arah jendela berbentuk persegi panjang. Disana juga terdapat seorang pemuda yang duduk di jendela dengan ekspresi datar, sembari memengang pedang samurainya yang terletak di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut honey blond itu lalu menggerakan kedua manik azurenya kepada selembar kertas berwarna hitam yang terdapat tulisan sambung yang kecil dan berwarna putih, dia mengangkat kertas itu dengan tangan kanannya dan memandangnya dengan bosan.

"Hei, Kagamine-sama." Sebuah suara berat terlontar dari bibir pemuda yang sedang duduk di jendela itu, matanya yang berwarna violet itu memandang si pemuda berambut honey blond dengan serius. Sementara pemuda berambut honey blond itu hanya membalikan badannya sembari mengedipkan matanya.

"Ada apa Kamui-san?" ucapnya membalas sapaan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kamui lalu melirik malu ke sebelah kanan dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Apakah _Magician_ itu akan datang lagi?" Pemuda berambut honey blond yang kita ketahui bernama Kagamine itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu -_si-Tuna-Tsundere_-_Menakutkan_- itu?" perkataan Kagamine sukses membuat pemuda bernama Kamui yang bernama lengkap Gakupo Kamui itu, memandang Kagamine dengan tatapan –_Gak-segitunya-kalee-_ . "Yah dah terserah kamu mau menyebutnya apaan. Kurasa sih ,Iya." Dengan malas Kagamine hanya membalikan badannya lagi dan melihat kertas hitam itu. Gakupo lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Nee, apa dia akan menurunkan _magician_ baru ke sini?" Gakupo bertanya kepada Kagamine yang sibuk melihat kertas hitam itu. Kagamine menaikan bahunya.

"Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu."

"Jika ada kau akan melakukan apa kepada gadis itu?" Kagamine membentuk seringaian lebar. Terlintas sebuah ide brilliant miliknya.

"Entahlah, mungkin. Aku akan menjahilinya sebelum membunuhnya."

DUAK!

"Kagamine anak nakal." Ucap Gakupo sembari menjitak Kagamine yang sukses membuat yang dijitak memberikan death glare untuk Gakupo. Yah, setidaknya. Kagamine pasti akan membuat sebuah rencana jika ada _magician _turun. Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Keesokannya di Meirasu School.- Magician school-**

* * *

"Ehem." Seorang laki-laki berumuran kepala empat, berdehem pelan sembari melihat seorang wanita dan seorang gadis yang ekspresi keduanya berbeda total. Seorang wanita berambut pink lembut dengan bando berwarna putih telah melekat di kepalanya yang dikenal—Luka Megurine— sedang bersuram ria. Bahkan terlihat aura dark yang bersumber dari dirinya.

Sementara gadis yang berada di sebelah tersenyum dengan rasa tak bersalah dan sangat bahagia, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa wali kelasnya sedang pusing menghadapinya. Kita sebut saja gadis ini –Rin Kagamine— sang tokoh utama kita.

"Jadi… Big Al-sama…" ucapan Luka yang diiringi sebuah suara biola yang menyedihkan membuatnya berhenti berkata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Rin memutuskan untuk turun ke bumi."

"Oh, sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan." Ucap pria itu datar dan menatap Luka horror. Sementara Rin langsung tertawa kegirangan karna merasa dia begitu berharga menerimanya. Rin lalu membungkukannya dan mengeluarkan yang agak sok gentleman.

"Saya sangat senang menerima perintah anda." Terlihat bling-bling di sekitarnya. Pria itu dan Luka langsung menatap suram Rin walaupun Rin tidak sadar karna terlalu sibuk menerima kesenangannya.

"Jadi… Rin-chan kau mau kapan berangka—

"Sekarang juga!" ucapan pria itu langsung terpotong oleh Rin yang matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Luka dan pria itu langsung sweat drop melihat ekspresi Rin.

"Baiklah," Luka lalu mengangkat tongkat berwarna birunya yang sudah terlihat sebuah percikan cahaya berwarna abu-abu. Luka menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Dunia mereka berbeda dengan kita. Ingat. Aku sekali-kali akan mengunjungimu. Eartgo." Sebuah portal berwarna pink muda menarik Rin masuk secara paksa dengan banyaknya tangan berwarna hitam yang menariknya. Rin langsung bermuka pucat. Cara yang sang sangat ogah untuk masuk ke bumi itu ternyata begitu menyeramkan.

"Tuuu—" kata-kata Rin terhenti ketika melihat pintu portal menutup rapat. Rin baru mengingat kartu berwarna merah kesukaannya tertinggal di kamarnya, "Tidaaak!"

Rin menutup matanya cepat karna merasa dia sekarang sepeti jatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin Dream from Dream Land!

Veronicadisini...XD Maaf, karna aku lupa password aku pake akun collab ma temenku XD

Disclaimer : Vocaloidmillik Yamaha, ide cerita milik Suiko359

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

~~~(Kamar seseorang)~~~ di Bumi.

Seorang pemuda sedang tertidur lelap di sebuah kasur berukuran king size yang sangat empuk. Dia bahkan mendengkur seperti kucing, mungkin dia sedang bermimpi indah. Matahari bahkan mengintip aktivitas pemuda yang sedang tidur itu lewat jendela, kamarnya yang dindingnya berwarna kuning pucat dan banyaknya buku bertebaran di lantai keramik berwarna putih. Memberitahukan bahwa dia anak yang lumayan malas.

BRUUK!

"Owch!" guman pemuda itu kaget ketika dia tertimpa oleh sesuatu yang berat. Pemuda yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya karna dibangunkan dengan tidak sopan lalu membuka matanya pelan-pelan, menemukan seorang gadis berambut honey blond yang menimpanya, di atasnya. "Kawaiii…" eh? Sekarang pemuda itu hanya melihat gadis itu dengan saksama. Kulit putih tanpa noda, wajahnya yang cantik seperti boneka, dan sebuah pita putih seperti kelinci dengan gaun Lolita. Ya, itulah Rin Kagamine yang jatuh menimpa pemuda itu. Rin yang masih takut membuka matanya lalu membuka matanya perlahan,

"Ah, hai nona… bisa kau menyingkir?" ucap pemuda itu. Rin yang melihat seorang pemuda langsung terbelalak, mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"KYAAAAAAA! PERVERT!"

"Hah?" suara pemuda yang heran itu langsung membuat Rin memukulnya dengan tongkat sihir miliknya. Pemuda itu hanya merintih kesakitan karna pukulan tongkat Rin yang tidak dikira-kira.

"Ciee… Len udah dapet servis pagi-pagi. Bagi dong…" sebuah suara berat terlontar dari seseorang yang berada di pintu keluar. Entah sejak kapan pintu itu telah terbuka. Rin lalu melayangkan tongkatnya yang mulai terlihat percikan cahaya berwarna kuning pucat pada orang itu. Orang itu langsung kaget dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, tapi sebelum mengeluarkannya.

"Ermea… Ko—upph!" Pemuda yang melihat Rin melayangkan kalimat mantra langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari membuat muka pucat. Yah dia adalah orang yang tertimpa oleh Rin.

"Namaku Kagamine Len. Tenanglah." Pemuda itu –Len— melepaskan tangannya yang tadi membungkam mulut Rin. Rin lalu melirik Len sembari mengangguk, sementara orang yang berada di pintu melihat ke arah Len, yang mengelengkan kepalanya seperti memberi isyarat kepada orang itu untuk diam. Orang itu lalu mengangguk dan tidak jadi mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari sakunya.

"Uggh, maaf atas kelancangan saya." Ucap Rin seolah-olah bersikap jual mahal (?) pada Len. Len lalu tersenyum dan menunjuk pemuda berambut ungu tua yang diikat pony tail yang jangkung,

"Dia temanku, Kamui Gakupo." Len lalu tersenyum.

"Ohhh…" Rin lalu berjalan pelan menuju Gakupo lalu mengelurkan tangannya pelan.

"Kenalkan, aku Kagamine Rin. Berasal dari planet Magician, seorang murid tingkat E, yang mendapat tugas ke bumi." Gakupo dan Len langsung _sweat drop_ mendengarnya. Rin benar-benar tidak berpikir berkepanjangan, harusnya seorang magician tidak memberitahukan identitasnya pada siapapun, karna bisa menjadi bencana untuknya nanti.

"Ni-nilai E?" ucap Len dan Gakupo bersamaan. Dalam hati mereka membatin, '_Anak ini tingkatan parah, kenapa dikirim kesini? Apa mereka udah kehabisan pasukan terbaik?_' dan langsung _sweat drop_ ketika mengingat tingkatan Rin, E, tingkatan terburuk yang pernah dikenal Len dan Gakupo.

Rin lalu mengangguk pasti, lalu mengerakan tongkatnya ke atas.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi saudara Len selama masih hidup disini!" Teriak Rin dengan seenaknya yang membuat mulut menganga terlihat di wajah Len, seakan berkata bahwa jangan seenaknya.

"Hem… kau, salah satu magician 'kan?" Gakupo lalu menunduk pelan, Rin menengok. 'Jangan-jangan…' Rin berbicara dalam hati sembari kaget dan menodongkan tongkatnya pada Gakupo yang masih menundukan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Bagaimana kabar Luka-chin?!" teriak Gakupo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Luka-chin?

Siapa tuh?

Eh… tunggu…

Rin lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. "Maksudmu Luka-sama?" Gakupo yang mendengar nama Luka terdengar dari bibir Rin, langsung tersenyum malu dengan tambahan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia kan wali kelasku." Jawab Rin kepada Gakupo. Len langsung menekuk mulutnya, dan mendesis pelan sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Tch…umpan yang bagus untuk kami ya." Guman Len tidak sadar sementara Rin hanya membentuk tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

"Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah— ga-gawat!?"

PYTAS!

PRANG!  
Rin tanpa sengaja melepaskan magic dari bola crystal di tongkatnya yang terkena oleh suatu benda di jendela. Sebuah cangkir dengan foto orang yang Rin kenal, wali kelasnya, Luka Megurine. Kilatan-kilatan petir dari bola crystal itu sukses,

"KYAAAAA! KENANGAN LUKA-CHAN!"

Hancur menjadi debu oleh Rin. Dan pasti kalian tau siapa yang berteriak bukan? Dia adalah seorang pemuda, yang kini menatap horror cangkir yang menjadi butiran debu. Mata Gakupo yang berwarna ungu lalu melirik ke arah Rin, Rin menengak ludahnya, Gakupo terlihat sangat-sangatlah menakutkan di matanya. Kata-kata 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' terus memutar di kepalanya, terus terang dia takut melihat Gakupo yang sekarang kelihatan seperti seorang pembunuh itu.

"Rin…" suara Gakupo yang menyeramkan didukung aura yang sangat suram membuat Rin menjawab dengan gemetaran.

"KELUAR DARI KAMAR LEN DAN APARTEMENT INI!" Gakupo menendang Rin ke jendela hingga tak terlihat lagi. Len yang masih melongo dan kicep dalam memproses kejadian yang baru dia lihat.

'Tu—tunggu… tadi Rin tanpa sengaja mecahin cangkir kesayangan Gakupo yang ada fotonya serta tanda tangan Luka, terus Gakupo sekarang mewek-mewek sembari melihat butiran debu alias cangkirnya.' Pikir Len, dia lalu melihat Gakupo yang mewek di depan jendela sembari berteriak "JANGAN KEMBALI!" begitu. Mata Len membulat,

"KENAPA KAMU NGUSIR RIN HAAH!?" Len memukul kepala Gakupo dengan sangat keras menggunakan tangannya. Gakupo lalu melihat Len yang sudah terbakar hawa emosi marah. "Kau tahu Rin magician tingkat berapa?"

"Ti-tingkat E…" Gakupo menjawab dengan ketakutan. Len lalu melihat ke arah jendela, dia memukul dinding dengan sangat keras. Muka Len sangat suram.

"Kamu tau Rin akan tinggal dimana?" ucap Len dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"E-enggak…"

"DASAR BAKA!"

"HYAA!"  
Dan kamar Len terdengar sangat ramai sejak saat itu.

Besoknya. Di belakang apartement Len.

"Huaam!" Seorang gadis berambut honey blond terbangun dari tidurnya, yap, dia adalah tokoh utama kita. Rin Kagamine. Bersyukurlah tak ada yang mengusirnya, jadi dia bisa tidur tenang semalaman.

Kring~ Kring~

Bunyi dari bola crystal dan bola crystal yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna pelangi membuat Rin terbangun seutuhnya.

"Rin disini!" suara Rin sukses mematikan cahaya dan bunyi berisik itu.

"Baiklah Rin, ini tugas pertamamu." Suara Luka terdengar dengan sangat jelas di bola crystal milik Rin yang terpasang di tongkatnya. Rin mengangguk, dia menegak ludahnya, berharap bahwa tugasnya tidak terlalu susah.

Pip.

Tiba-tiba keluarlah sebuah ID Card bernamakan Rin untuk sekolah di sebuah tempat yang dia tidak ketahui, lalu dari bola crystal itu juga muncul sebuah foto berbentuk persegi. Rin melihat orang dalam foto itu dengan seksama, sepertinya tidak mudah baginya.

"Kau tahu, Rin. Kau bilang bahwa kau mempunyai teman disini. Kau mungkin bisa tanyakan mereka." Ucap Luka sembari tersenyum walaupun tidak terlihat di tempat Rin, apa yang Luka lakukan di dreamland? Dia hanya sibuk mencarikan tugas yang gampang untuk Rin. Jika ada kemajuan, Rin akan diberikan tugas yang lebih susah dan begitulah seterusnya. Wanita dengan manik biru laut ini memang sangat peduli dengan anak muridnya, apalagi kalau Luka adalah wali kelas dari kelas Rin.

Luka melamun sebentar, memikirkan apakah nanti Rin akan berhasil atau tidak dari tugas langsung yang luar biasa. Selama Luka melamun, dia menjadi khawatir karna Rin tidak hapal magic-magic penting.

"Luka-sama?" suara Rin yang terdengar bingung membuat Luka tersentak kaget. Lalu Luka berdehem pelan sembari mengambil 5 lembar data yang telah dia siapkan.

"Rin, kau harus mengerti ini adalah tugas yang paling mudah. Terdapat cap E." Rin langsung lemas, begitu tahu dia diberikan tugas yang sangat ringan. _Berharap aku boleh pulang saja, ah._ Pikir Rin sambil memasang muka malas. Rin sebenarnya ingin berteriak 'tugasnya yang xtreme dong!' tapi tentu saja dia akan langsung diseret Luka kembali dan takkan ada petualangan yang seru. Bersyukurlah kali ini Rin melakukan apapun dengan pikir panjang. "Baiklah, aku pergi ya."

"Tuu—" sayangnya, suara Rin yang ingin masih mengobrol dengan Luka sudah terhenti. Rin masih ingin mengobrol dengan Luka karna ingin menanyakan berbagai data mengenai orang yang ada di dalam foto itu, tapi yah, rasanya dia harus bertanya pada Len dan Gakupo tentang ini. Walaupun kemarin dia diusir mentah-mentah karna memecahkan gelas kesayangan Gakupo, memikirkan itu membuatnya semakin tidak mau datang ke rumah itu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi…" sebuah suara lemas Rin terdengar ketika dia berjalan ke arah barat, menuju rumah Len dan Gakupo. Dia menyihir tongkatnya menjadi sebuah pulpen dan menaruhnya di tas selempangan yang berwarna orange miliknya, agar tidak mencurigakan di mata orang-orang dan agar dia tidak diserang oleh L priest yang katanya sangat berbahaya walaupun mereka belum bertemu.

(Apartement Gakupo dan Len)

Seorang pemuda berambut honey blond ini kesal sekalian jengkel kepada temannya, karna dia mengerti satu hal yang harusnya pemuda berambut ungu diikat satu itu mengerti. Rin adalah magician amatiran, jika dia berkeliaran. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Penculikan? Terus kalau dia dijual bagaimana? Benak pemuda honey blond—Len— sangat penuh dengan kekhawatiran yang bahkan membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Bahkan sekarang, Len memiliki kantung hitam di bawah matanya yang membuat ketampanannya sedikit berkurang dan membuatnya terlihat agak menakutkan.

"Hey, Len apakah kau tidur semalam?" sebuah suara berat yang sedang membersihkan katana miliknya dengan lap berwarna putih membuat Len terdiam sejenak. Dia lalu menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu, seorang pemuda berambut ungu tua diikat satu yang panjang, sembari tangan kirinya memengang katana sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelap debu-debu di katana itu menggunakan kain lap berwarna putih. Dan satu lagi, dia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi meja belajar Len dengan pose _so-sexy-_ yang membuat Len geram melihatnya, tapi Len hanya bisa mendesis pelan, tidak mungkin dia akan membuat pemuda itu—Gakupo— masuk rumah sakit untuk ke 5 kalinya karna ulahnya. Dia sudah mendapat peringatan dari _Priest-sama_ agar jangan membuat partnermu terluka, kalian harus jadi partner yang baik dan blablablabla. Peringatan itu membuat Len semakin pusing, dia lalu hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya dengan mulut yang melontarkan petarung-petarung jaman showa walaupun dia tidak hapal agar pikirannya tenang.

Len Frustasi, muak dan tak habis pikir.

Dengan semua kenyataan bahwa dia harus berpartner dengan Gakupo. Aura suram pun muncul dari tubuh Len yang membuatnya menunduk dan membuat matanya tak terlihat oleh rambutnya.

"Len?" Gakupo memanggil Len tanpa sadar apa resiko yang ia dapat nanti.

"Apa?" sebuah jawaban ketus Len lontarkan pada Gakupo. Gakupo lalu menaikan satu alisnya dengan menekuk mulutnya.

"Kau masih marah karna kemarin?" Len hanya diam, dia malas menjawabnya panjang lebar, untuk apa membuang tenaganya hanya untuk memarahi Gakupo panjang lebar yang membuatnya makin suntuk? Memikirkan terbuangnya stamina saja akan membuat Len memiliki kurangnya tenaga untuk nanti malam, pemburuan mimpi para manusia. Tadi malam saja dia tidak bisa melakukan aktivitasnya, karna dia harus ngambek dengan dia juga tak boleh merusak hubungannya, jika dia merusaknya, _say hello_ kepada _Priest-sama_ yang akan mengomel panjang lebar. Hahaha, lebih baik dia menjadi manusia normal saja daripada seperti ini.

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita berburu lagi 'kan?" Len bangkit dari duduknya di tepi kasur yang berwarna hitam itu. Dia melepas ikatan rambutnya sembari tersenyum tipis, Gakupo hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Untuk apa aku menjawab **_Gakupo_**-san?" kata Len dengan penekanan pada nama Gakupo. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang akan Gakupo lakukan pada mejanya kali ini. Karna dulu Gakupo pernah membuat rusak meja itu dengan sebuah benda.

"Agar aku bisa tahu kenapa kau seperti ini." Ucap Gakupo santai, dia meletakan katananya di meja belajar Len yang beruntungnya Gakupo tidak membantingnya. Mood lagi baik eh?

"Kau tahu jawabannya sendiri." Jawab Len acuh tak acuh pada Gakupo. Sekali lagi, Gakupo menekuk mulutnya sembari melihat Len dengan tatapan bahwa Len seperti marah padanya. Len lalu mengambil handuknya dan menuju kamar mandi, "Kita sekolah jam 08.00 'kan?" Gakupo menganggukan kepalanya.

Sementara Rin..

Rin melihat foto yang didapatnya dengan seksama. Seorang pemuda yang kelihatan ketakutan dan menyendiri dari semua orang, rambutnya berwarna biru, posturnya tinggi dan memakai syall…

"Kira-kira siapa ya?" Rin memandang langit yang masih gelap dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Tapi siapapun itu! Aku akan mewujudkan mimpinya!"

* * *

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Rin Dream from Dream Land!

Veronicadisini...XD Maaf, karna aku lupa password aku pake akun collab ma temenku XD

Disclaimer : Vocaloidmillik Yamaha, ide cerita milik Suiko359

* * *

(Someone POV)

* * *

"Bosan. Ga ada inspirasi. Ga ada kerjaan. Ga dapet uang saku!"

Aku mengeluh sembari menghela napas panjang, kenapa aku mengeluh? Karna…. Hari ini tepat pada hari senin, harusnya aku tidak libur dan berjalan ke sekolah sembari memakan beberapa bungkus es krim. Aku lalu menyalakan laptopku lalu tersenyum pelan, yah, setidaknya ada laptopku yang tersayang yang masih mau menemaniku. Dan masih ada game RPG yang lumayan untuk dimainkan. Nyahaha.

Aku lalu menyambungkan laptopku dengan modem berwarna biru tua. Dengan tersenyum bahagia saat aku melihat layar laptopku, segera terbayang game RPG yang mungkin bisa membantuku lepas dari WB alias Writer Block.

[Received message : 1]

Aku melihat layar laptopku sembari tersenyum kecut. Aku lalu menekan gambar yang seperti sebuah surat di software modemku.

"Perasaan ga ada yang tahu nomor modemku kok bisa—"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"Pulsa gue, pulsa gue…pulsa internet gue… HABIS?!" teriakan frustasi terdengar dariku yang benar-benar ga percaya. Aku harus keluar dari rumahku dengan nuansa terik-terik panas gimana gitu? Aaaa…ini dunia kurang kejam, pulsaku abis, kena WB, duitku juga tinggal Rp. 5.000 pula, kurang sial opo toh iki?

Oh, iya… lima ribu cukup ga yah? Buat beli pulsa? Tapi itu berarti aku ga makan es krim seminggu?

"Beli pulsa, simpen uangnya, beli pulsa, simpen uangnya?" dengan bimbang aku mengipas-ngipas 'kan buku ke arahku. Panas.

BRAAK!

Apaan tuh?

"Aduuuhh…" Aku kicep ketika mendengar suara seperti suara gadis. Ah, ngayal bener, ga mungkin aku punya temen cewe.

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa hambar dan menutup mataku pelan. "Masa ada cewe di kamar—" aku melongo ketika menengok ke arah samping. Melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut honey blond, memakai pita putih kelinci yang diikat dikanan, gaun Lolita berwarna hitam, membawa sebuah tongkat terdapat bola crystal dan dengan pose terduduk dia mengucek matanya pelan. Masih tak percaya, aku mengucek mataku pelan—berkali-kali.

Glek.

Aku mendapati kenyataan.

Dia memang seorang gadis.

(Normal POV)

"KYAAAAA!" teriak pemuda itu dengan sangat kencang. Sementara gadis yang berada disebelah kanannya kebingungan, pemuda ini terlihat ketakutan olehnya. Gadis bernama lengkap Rin Kagamine tersenyum manis yang malah dibalas sebuah timpukan buku dari pemuda itu. Yang sukses mengenai wajah Rin yang manis itu. Muka Rin memerah karna timpukan buku itu dan dia mulai agak menangis.

"Uwaa… kau ini apa-apaan. Malaikat penolong malah ditimpuki begini!" dengan nada yang seperti menangis Rin berusaha berbicara pada pemuda yang hampir meruntuhkan rekor bahwa Rin tidak akan menangis selama di bumi.

"Kau bukan malaikat penolong! Kau seorang gadis menakutkan!" timpal pemuda itu yang sukses membuat Rin marah.

"Eh, apaa! Aku gadis cantik begini dibilang nakutin!KAITO SHION!"

"Kau stalker ya! Kau bisa tau namaku! Ternyata wanita itu memang harus dihindari!" teriak pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kaito itu langsung bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya yang tebal. Rin langsung terdiam, dia berpikir sejenak.

"Kau takut wanita?"pertanyaan yang sebenarnya cukup tabu itu keluar dari bibir mungil Rin, yang agak merinding memikirkannya.

Kaito lalu melihat Rin dari selimut dengan pandangan takut.

'Benarkah? Pasien Mimpiku ini takut dengan wanita?!' Rin berteriak dalam hatinya dengan penuh syok. Jika itu benar dia harus rela berbohong kepada pasiennya kali ini.

"Te-tenang saja, aku ini Lelaki kok." Dengan agak nyesek, Rin berbicara seperti itu sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Terdapat sebuah senyuman janggal di wajahnya yang manis itu.

Kaito lalu melihat Rin, matanya mulai berbinar dan..

"Syukurlah… kau memang bukan wanita menyebalkan yang lahir di dunia ini!" ucap Kaito dengan sangat cepat. Rin merasa perasaan asing menyelip di hatinya dengan menyeramkan.

"Err… namaku Kagamine Rin… Kaito, apa kau punya mimpi?" ucap Rin dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Ada! Aku pengen punya pacar!" Rin melongo mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Err… cewe atau cowo?"

"Cowolah! Siapa itu namanya, oiya namanya Len atau ga Gakupo!"

"Len dan Gakupo...Haah?" Rin melihat Kaito dengan sangat heran. "Kalau begitu aku pamit sebentar, nanti aku akan balik lagi." Rin lalu keluar dari kamar Kaito menuju atap apartement Kaito. Rin lalu menghela napas dan dia menekan tombol crystalnya. Crystal yang berwarna biru itu bersinar dan menampilkan pemandangan Luka yang sedang berjalan menuju koridor sekolahnya yang sepi.

"Ya Rin? Ada apa?" sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari bola crystal itu dan membuat Rin mendesah kesulitan.

"Ngg… Luka-san… menurutmu kalau aku menjodohkan Gay bagaimana caranya?" Luka yang berada di dreamland dengan sukses menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dibawanya dan sedikit tercengang. Gay? Menjodohkan Gay? Luka yakin bahwa Rin pasti hanya bercanda.

"Ahaha… kau bohong'kan Rin?" tawa hambar Luka muncul dan dia lalu terduduk agar bisa merapihkan buku yang terjatuh tadi. Rin menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya dan berusaha menyadarkan dirinya kalau ini hanya mimpi, tapi ternyata…

Ini kenyataan.

"Oh, ayolah Luka-san! Aku beneran serius nih!" nada suara Rin mulai terlihat kesal dan serius. Luka lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan, merasa bahwa Rin tidak boleh membuat perbuatan terlarang itu terjadi, "Oiya, Luka-san. Dan yang dia suka itu Kamui Gakupo. Kau kenal?"

"Oh, jodohkan saja dengan klienmu." Suara Luka terdengar datar, dia benar-benar mengenal Gakupo, seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya kalah telak oleh sambutan pertama saat dia sampai di bumi. Luka lalu sedikit heran dengan tawa Rin yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Apa?" tanya Luka dingin.

"Hoho, kau menyukainya ya Luka-sama~ tenang saja, aku tidak akan biarkan itu terjadi~" ucap Rin dengan nada jahil, sekarang,wajah Luka memerah sempurna sekarang, Luka mengumpat Rin dalam hati sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ti-tidak kok!" Luka berusaha membuat suara sedingin mungkin, tapi gagal dan malah menuju suara canggung. Rin terkekeh dan,

"Oh, iya Luka bisa kau berikan aku tugas lain?" ucap Rin dengan nada serius, wajah serius, dan tatapan serius.

"Oh, baiklah, kau hanya kuberikan 2 tugas sulit cukup 'kan? Habis itu kau harus pulang. Nah, satu tugas lagi akan kuberikan bila kau sudah selesaikan kasus yang ini." Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ternyata tugasnya kali ini hanya singkat sekali. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa langsung lulus. Rin mendesah pelan, tapi pasti membosankan sekali 'kan? Kalau hanya 2 tugas.

"Ah, masa Cuma dua?" gerutu Rin. Luka tersenyum kecil.

"Cuma? Kau tahu tidak? Selama ini ada 2 musuh yang tidak bisa dikalahkan di sektormu? Bersyukurlah aku memberikan 2," Luka mengatakannya dengan nada menyeramkan. Rin menengak ludahnya, yah, dia bahkan tidak tahu ciri-ciri musuhnya. Bagaimana kalau musuh itu ternyata berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan mengagalkan mimpi targetnya? Bagi Rin itu mimpi buruk. "Jangan sampai gagal yah Rin. Kalau gagal. Kau pulang." Sebuah nada jahil berhasil membuat Rin sedikit merasa bahwa nasib terburuknya adalah tugas ini.

"Baiklah Luka-sama. Aku akan serius."

Piip.

Cahaya dari bola crystal itu berhenti bersinar.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona?" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut orange menepuk pundak Rin pelan sembari berbisik kepadanya. Rin membatu sebentar, apa itu musuh? Tapi kenapa dia bisa menaiki atap? Aneh, aneh bukan? Rin lalu menyembunyikan tongkatnya dan merubahnya menjadi kecil seperti pulpen. Dia lalu menengok dan mendapati bahwa pemuda itu sekarang mencekik leher Rin dengan sangat kencang, Rin menatap dengan tidak percaya, apa jangan-jangan dia itu musuh?

Nafas Rin semakin terasa sesak,

"Lepaskan… a-aku!" Rin berusaha berontak dengan mendorong pemuda itu, namun sayang, biarpun tinggi badan mereka sama. Tapi tetap saja, tenaga Rin tidak cukup.

Sraak!

Sebuah pisau yang melayang ke arah pemuda berambut orange itu walau hanya menggores pipi kirinya sedikit, otomatis Rin mendorongnya dengan sedikit perasaan sakit dan nafas yang masih agak tersegal-segal. Tapi Rin bersyukur, dirinya tertolong di saat seperti ini.

"Hai, Lui~?" sebuah suara manis terdengar dari telinga Rin, "Harusnya aku yang menyambutnya, bukan kau. Bukan dengan cekikan tapi sebuah labirin."

Pemuda berambut orange itu lalu mendesis pelan, lalu melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat pony tail rendah, mata pemuda yang berwarna emas itu melihat pemuda berambut orange itu dengan sebuah ukiran senyuman sinis di wajahnya, pemuda berambut orange itu mengacak rambutnya.

"terserah kau, kapten sector 3." Ucap pemuda berambut orange itu lalu menghilang. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu menatap Rin dengan sedikit sinis,

"Kau, tidak pernah hati-hati nona. Kau magician 'kan?" ucap pemuda itu lalu tersenyum sedikit sinis,

"Kau kapten pasukan L Priest?" Rin mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tapi sayang, seseorang mengunci kedua tangan Rin dan memberikan sapu tangan ke arah wajah bagian bawah milik Rin, tepat di bagian hidung sampai mulut.

"Ya, kau benar Rin kagamine, dan sekarang… selamat tidur." Ucap pemuda itu menjentikan tangannya, saat itu juga Rin langsung tertidur, tapi beruntung Rin tidak jatuh. Karna seseorang memengang badannya saat itu.

"Kita apakan dia?" ucap pemuda berambut ungu yang diikat pony tail.

"Bawa saja ke kamarku, Gakupo. Kita rancang saja bahwa apa yang dia lihat hanya mimpi. Lagipula itu adalah resikonya sendiri berkeliaran bukan? Dan masalahnya sekarang…" pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu melihat Gakupo dengan serius. "Pasukan dari sector 4—Lui— datang ke sini, aku yakin dia akan melaporkan ini, bukan?"

"Hem, aku tidak akan melapor 'kan kok." Ucap sebuah burung dara putih yang sedang terbang. "Aku yakin level anak ini rendah, sekitar B-C bukan? Dia sangat tidak agresif pada orang yang dikenalnya, masih dalam tahap pemula."

Gakupo merasa sedikit dari asam di lambungnya naik ke tenggorokan, dia melihat Rin yang tertidur pulas, benar-benar… Gakupo tak habis pikir, bukankah Rin tak punya kekuataan khusus lalu kenapa dia dikirim kesini? Apa Rin mau dijadikan umpan?

"Lagipula Luka-san milikmu itu benar-benar tak tahu malu, mengirimkan anak seperti ini." Ucap burung itu sempurna membuat hawa tenang, damai dan bersahabat milik Gakupo berubah menjadi hawa mengerikan, bermusuhan, serta membangkitkan darah samurai yang tak kenal kasihan pada musuhnya. Gakupo lalu membuka sarung pedang yang menyelimuti pedang yang sering dipakainya untuk membunuh, tapi, pemuda berambut hitam itu menahan Gakupo dengan cara menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum manis. Gakupo lalu memasukan pedangnya ke sarung pedangnya kembali, sembari mengumpat burung dara putih yang ternyata transformasi dari Lui itu.

"Lui, aku harap kau mau mendengarku…" pemuda berambut hitam itu berdehem.

"Terserah kau, Rei." Ucap Lui acuh tak acuh. Pemuda berambut hitam –Rei- itu hanya mendesah pelan, lalu dia melihat Lui yang sekarang dalam wujud burung dara itu.

"Rin Kagamine, statusnya adalah seorang pelajar yang diberi tugas ke bumi agar cepat lulus. Nama 'Kagamine' miliknya sama dengan milikku tapi dia bukan berasal dari keluargaku jadi itu kebetulan." Rei menutup matanya pelan dan menunjuk Rin. Lui dan Gakupo mengangguk dan Rei melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Kau tadi mendengarnya bukan? Dia hanya diberi 2 tugas, jadi habis itu dia akan langsung pulang. Kuharap kita bisa membantunya hanya untuk kali ini. Setuju?" Lui lalu langsung berubah menjadi manusia, dan menatap Rei bingung.

"Lepaskan topengmu dulu, aku malas melihat muka Rei yang tampak dingin itu." Lui mengajukan permintaan pada Rei yang langsung membuat Rei mendesah.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Ucap Rei sembari membalikan badan dari mereka, perlahan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bergaya ponytail menjadi berwarna honey blond, matanya yang berwarna emas berganti menjadi warna merah lalu menjadi azure.

"Baiklah. Kagamine Len. Jadi… maksudmu, aku merahasiakannya dan menjadi pasukanmu?" ucap Lui, matanya yang berwarna orange itu melihat Len sembari tersenyum, Len menutup matanya perlahan, dan berkata.

"Kata-katamu yang terakhir, aku kurang setuju." Len melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan rambutnya terurai bebas hingga sebahu. Lalu dia membalikan badannya melihat Lui dan Gakupo dengan pandangan mata yang berbeda dari biasanya, mata Len terlihat seperti seorang serigala yang tidak mengenal kasihan dari siapapun, "Tapi kalau kau mau, aku harus mengetesmu dulu, karna dulu aku tidak memilih aku mendapat 'kan seorang partner ungu yang menyebalkan."

Hati Gakupo terasa terenyuh, rasanya benar-benar sakit, ternyata selama ini dia dianggap partner menyebalkan oleh temannya. Bukan, lebih tepat kaptennya, Len Kagamine. Lui tersenyum kecil dan berkata,

"Kau tahu, aku ini lulusan Sekolah malam Mythical." Len sedikit tersenyum geli ketika mendengarnya.

"Oh… aku tahu soal sekolah mahal itu, tapi jangan sama 'kan aku dengan yang dulu, dia juga sama denganmu, Lulusan sana." Len menunjuk Gakupo dengan cepat, dengan harapan agar Lui mau ikut dalam gamenya.

Lui menengak ludahnya dan mendeath glare Gakupo. Gakupo telah membuatnya terseret dalam game kecil Len. Len, seorang kapten yang terkenal disetiap sector, yang memiliki puisi buatan dari orang yang tertinggi –Miku Hatsune— seorang pembunuh magician dan penghancur mimpi terbaik yang pernah dikalahkan Len dalam duel satu lawan satu saat sekolah malam dimulai.

"Baiklah." Dengan pasrah Lui mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melihat ke arah mata Len.

"Hn…warna apa yang kau sukai? Kau suka bertransformasi jadi apa? Apa saja tingkah lakumu saat di sekolah?"

GUBRAK!

sebuah pertanyaan standar terlontar dari mulut seorang Kagamine Len sukses membuat Lui terjatuh. Lui dengan wajah tidak percaya melihat Len yang terkekeh. Len lalu melirik ke arah Rin yang sedang tertidur pulas lalu mengendongnya seperti pengantin.

Co cwiitt~~~

"Ehem." Gakupo berdeham sembari melihat Len.

"Maaf Lui, setidaknya pertanyaan itu mampu membuatku tau bagaimana ciri khasmu, dan kau beruntung aku memberikan kesempatan menjadi pasukanku." Lui tersenyum puas ketika mendengar Len berkata seperti itu, "Dalam kebetulan." Lanjut Len yang membuat Lui sukses menurunkan senyumnya menjadi datar. "Jadi jawabannya?"

"Err, sebenarnya malu mengatakannya, Aku bertransformasi seorang gadis nerd, karna sebenarnya aku sudah lulus kuliah, aku memakai transformasi seorang gadis berambut cream coklat muda panjang yang diujungnya terdapat warna pelangi dan saat aku berpergian aku memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah topi kecil."

"Lolita?" sela Gakupo saat Lui menjelaskan. Lui mengangguk.

"Wah, bisa hancur hati seorang cowo jika mengetahui kau itu cowo ya," ejek Len yang langsung dibalas serangan pisau oleh Lui, walau secara reflek tidak akan mungkin kena ke Len.

"Hn? Apa segitu cukup?" dengan bete Lui bertanya pada Len yang langsung menggeleng sembari menghindari serangan pisau miliknya. "Aku punya partner yang sebenarnya adalah pacarku di sekolah. Eh? Ada apa?" Lui melihat tatapan heran dari Gakupo dan Len yang agak tercengang.

"Ka-kau suka cowo?" tanya Len dan Gakupo berbarengan.

"Ga." Singkat, jelas, dan jawaban yang padat. "Nama pacarku itu Kaiko Shion, bertransformasi sebagai Hiyama Ted," Lanjut Lui dengan datar. Tampaknya dia agak kesal menjelaskan identitas pribadinya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku di sekolah adalah anak pendiam, dan sangat hormat kepada guru, tapi aku sering dimarahi karna selalu membawa kapak di sekolah untuk jaga-jaga. Segitu saja, aku sekolah bareng kalian, nanti aku beritahu sesuatu kalau ada perkembangan saat di sekolah." Kata Lui, Len mengangguk dan menyodorkan tangannya, Lui memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Selamat! Kau jadi partner baruku saja!" ucap Len tanpa memperdulikan Gakupo yang sudah mundung dipojokan, Lui hanya sweat drop, tapi karna dia itu sayang pada teman (Gakupo maksudnya) dia langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan menjadi pasukanmu saja." Kata Lui, dia tersenyum manis. Len dengan tersenyum kecut melihat Gakupo dengan tatapan –_kau-harus-kerja-yang-bener-kalau-ga-aku-ganti-part ner_- . Langsung saja mata Gakupo terlihat bersinar, dan dia mengangguk setuju.

"Nah, kau kuterima. Soal urusan pindah—"

"Aku sudah keluar dari dari pasukan sektorku dulu, aku benci disana. Jadi aku berhenti dan boleh berkeliaran dalam membantu sector lain." Lui berkata seperti sudah tau apa yang akan dibicara 'kan Len. "Oh, ya lebih baik kita kembali ke sekolah, karna kalian sama dengan sekolahku, sebentar lagi jam 9 pas. Tapi…" ucapan Lui terpotong ketika melihat Len yang mengendong Rin yang tertidur pulas.

"Aku tahu, aku akan taruh dia di UKS." Ucap Len dengan pasti. Lui tersenyum dan dia membuat portal,

"Aku pergi duluan ya?" kata Lui yang dibalas dengan anggukan Len. "Kapten, jangan sampai ketahuan." Lui lalu masuk ruang itu, sekilas saat pintu portal tertutup Len melihat Lui sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang tadi ia katakan.

"Umh, Len, aku sudah membuat portal." Len menengok, melihat portal melihat Gakupo, muka Len langsung terlihat enggan, dia pernah masuk ke portal milik Gakupo, dan berakhir pada tempat sampah…jadi…rasanya dia memilih buatannya sendiri,

"Aku buat sendiri saja, kau masuk portalku saja." Kata Len yang langsung membuat portal dengan ucapan "Open gate" Gakupo hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Len masuk dalam portal buatan Len.

~Dream Land~

Suasana sekolah Rin sangatlah hening, mungkin karna hari ini libur atau apa. Sementara itu, kenapa Luka masih datang ke sekolah? Apa dia ada pekerjaan?

"Luka-chan, kau sangatlah perhatian. Dengan perpustakaan sekolah." Ucap seseorang yang sedang berjalan di koridor, tepat dibelakang Luka. Luka hanya mengambil nafas panjang sembari membawa tumpukan buku setebal itu sepanjang ia berjalan di koridor. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak melihatnya…buku perpisahan kelas terakhirmu?"

Tap.

Luka berhenti, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Yah, dia memang tak mau melihat buku perpisahan itu,

"Gakupo-san sebenarnya anak baik 'kan?" ucap Luka pelan, "Rin juga..." Luka lalu menaruh buku-buku yang ada ditangannya ke tanah, dan dia lalu membalikan badannya agar bisa melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau terkejut ketika melihat Gakupo yang telah lama hilang, membantu musuh ya? My, my, anak jaman sekarang. Kudengar dia pindah saat SD ke sekolah malam L priest—" ucapan seseorang yang berada dihadapan Luka terpotong, ketika melihat Luka mulai mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang sekecil kunci khusus. Luka melihat gadis itu dari bawah ke atas, baju berwarna ungu muda, rambut ungu muda lembut yang diikat dua rendah ke depan, dengan sebuah mata ungu yang memandang semuanya itu rendah, dan sebuah senyuman _creepy_ yang membuat siapapun takut.

"Yukari… dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" kata Luka dengan heran.

"Aku? Aku tau dari mana? Tentu saja dari GAKUPO." Ucap Yukari atau yang bernama lengkap Yuzuki Yukari itu. Luka kaget, tentu saja, dia tak pernah tau bahwa ada wanita yang mau berteman dengan Gakupo. "Tenang saja Luka, dia itu mata-mata dari sekolah ini, dialah yang memberitahu perkembangan magician kita disana."

Suasana hening,

Sampai Yukari mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Luka tanpa sengaja melempar Yukari entah kemana,

Apalagi Luka tidak membantu Yukari dan hanya meninggalkannya dengan muka yang sudah memerah total.

~( Sekolah mekadan)

"Hnnn~~~" Rin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk, rasanya nyawa miliknya belum kembali ke tubuhnya secara sempurna, Rin mengucek matanya pelan, iris azurenya menangkap pemandangan sekitar dengan lambat.

"Putih…" guman Rin bingung. Ruangan yang ia lihat hanya warna putih, dari gorden, seprai, kasur, ubin-ubin lantai, serta langit-langit ruangan. Tapi dia menyadari sesuatu, ada seseorang yang sedang tertidur memengang tangannya dan tidak berwarna putih.

.

.

"Len?" ucap Rin tak percaya. Rin mengedipkan matanya, dan akhirnya dia bebas dari kantuknya. Rin ingin berteriak, dimana ia sekarang? Apa dia dihukum oleh pasukan musuhnya, muka Rin memucat.

Jangan-jangan Len juga ikut terhukum karnanya?

Rin memandang sekitar, tidak ada orang, kemana para pasukan? Apa mereka sedang beristirahat? Jadi mereka menyiapkan jebakan jika Rin dan Len ingin kabur.

"Kau kelihatan panik, Rin." Rin membisu sebentar, dan melihat ke arah Len yang sedang melihatnya sembari menyatukan dagunya di tepi kasur, Len tampak begitu tenang, bahkan tangannya masih memegang tangan Rin yang mungil itu. "Kau tadi mimpi apa? Aku menemukanmu di atap—ah, bukan dibelakang apartementku dengan tertidur pulas."

"Eh… Len. Kita dimana?" Rin tidak perduli apa kata Len dan membuat Len sedikit membuat sebuah tekukan mulutnya kebawah.

"Kita di sekolahku, aku tak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu di apartement. Nanti aku dikira apaan ma bibi penjaga apartement." Ucap Len datar. "Dan aku membolos sekolah gara-gara kau."

"He?" hanya perkataan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Rin.

-(Class 2-A)—

Gakupo sedang terduduk bosan di ujung, hari ini dia tidak membawa pedang samurai kesayangannya, jadi dia sedikit rindu dengan pedang itu, pedang yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang dia cintai. Sebenarnya itu adalah salahnya sendiri, dia meninggalkan pedang itu saat Len mencari Rin.

"Luka…"

"Gakupo?" Gakupo menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang ujungnya bergelombang dengan warna pelangi, dia membawa sebuah kapak kecil yang membuat Gakupo menengak ludahnya.

"Lu—

SRAAK!

Sebuah kapak melayang ke arah Gakupo yang untungnya tidak mengenai Gakupo. Seperti sengaja dibuat meleset, Gakupo langsung menyender pada dinding dengan tatapan takut pada gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat mengerikan, bukan?

"Namaku, Mayu, kak Gaku." Sebuah senyuman creepy terukir di wajah gadis itu yang seperti boneka menyeramkan.

"Ah, i-iya.. Mayu…" Gaku tersenyum dengan terpaksa. "A-a-da apa?"

"Kak Gaku, Rin itu magician level berapa?" tanya Mayu dengan wajah manis, tapi bagi Gakupo itu sangat menakutkan.

"E." ucap Gakupo. Mayu memandanginya dengan tidak percaya.

"seriusan." Tanya Mayu masih tidak percaya.

"E…" jawab Gakupo singkat.

"Gaku-senpai!" Mayu merasa Gakupo masih membohonginya, sekarang Mayu menekuk mulutnya kebawah,

"Aku bilang rank-E…" ucap Gakupo masih berusaha sabar.

"Bohong!" Mayu mengembungkan pipinya.

"E. Bawel." Gakupo menjawab dengan nada ketus. Dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ga mungkin!"

"TRUS KALAU KENYATAANNYA GITU KENAPA?!" teriak Gakupo yang sudah kesal. Yang tanpa sadar membuat semua pasang mata di kelas menatap mereka berdua. Mayu langsung panik dan menatap Gakupo tajam seperti mengatakan 'dasar bodoh!' lalu perlahan Mayu keluar dari kelas Gakupo sembari cemberut.

"Eh, itu si Mayu kenapa sama Gakupo?"

"Ada apa ni?"

"…what ever.." Gakupo mengangkat bahunya, dia menatap ke arah jendela, dengan tatapan bosan. Dia tidak menemukan apapun yang menyenangkan. "Hari ini… membuatku muak." Tapi sepertinya dia harus menarik lagi kata-katanya tadi. Setelah melihat seseorang yang dia kenal,

'Rambut pink lembut panjang…yang terdapat sebuah bando hitam. Mata azure, wajah dengan senyum manis, gaun serba hitam, itu…' guman Gakupo syok, dia tentu mengenal siapa yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti itu. Dia sangat mengenalnya…itu…

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

SRAAK!

"LUKAAAA!" Gakupo membuka jendela dan…

"KYAAAA! GAKUPO-KUN!?"

Melompat dari jendela ke luar sekolah, tanpa memperdulikan gurunya yang berteriak saat membuka pintu kelas dan deringan bel sekolah yang berbunyi. Semua orang langsung panik dan melihat ke arah jendela. Karna mereka takut, sebab Gakupo melompat dilantai 4. Mereka hanya menemukan bekas darah baru yang berbentuk seperti manusia, para gadis yang pertama langsung menjerit atau menangis, sementara para murid cowo hanya menepuk-nepukan pundak para gadis yang menangis yang mereka anggap kesempatan.

Sementara dilantai satu…

"Dasar bodoh!" seorang gadis berpakaian gaun hitam langsung memukuli Gakupo dengan mengunakan sebuah payung ala Victoria yang dia bawa, gadis itu memukulkannya berkali-kali pada Gakupo. "Untung kau tidak mati, kau jatuh dari lantai 4!"

"Itu masih rendah, aku pernah terjatuh dari lantai 50, beruntung aku masih hapal sihir yang membuat badanku kuat," Gakupo terkekeh pelan, gadis itu berhenti memukul Gakupo. "Walaupun di saat terakhir, nona tsundere." Lanjut Gakupo sembari menjulurkan bibirnya, muka gadis itu memerah dan…

"BAKA!" gadis itu berteriak sekencang mungkin sembari memukul Gakupo dengan payungnya. Gakupo tersenyum sedikit,

"Okaeri, Luka-chan." Gadis itu tertegun mendengar perkataan Gakupo. Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya, dengan suara Gakupo yang maskulin itu, mampu membuat gadis itu memperlihatkan sisi tsunderenya. Gadis itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata,

"Ta-tadaima."

"Kau kenapa datang kemari Luka?" ucap Gakupo penasaran.

"A-aku salah memberikan tugas ke Rin…"

"Hah?" ucap Gakupo tak percaya.

"Pemuda itu yang kuberikan tugas padanya… pemimpin kedua L priest…" suara Luka terdengar sangat kecil, ia takut,

"Tidak mungkin…kau menempatkan Rin dalam bahaya besar sekarang."

"Be-benar." Ucapan Luka terasa menggantung. "Karna itu, aku harus memulangkannya. Nanti."

Piip. Piip.

HP Mayu bergetar dengan kencang, membuatnya merasakan bahwa itu penting, Mayu mengambil HPnya dan melihat pesannya.

"_Rin Kagamine, aku merasakan kekuatan berbahaya darinya. Dia…pasti magician dreamland, sebuah kekuatan yang bahkan bisa membangkitkan mimpi orang yang sudah terhancurkan berkeping-keping oleh kita. Dia berbahaya… pemimpin pertama akan menghancurkannya seperti lagi, dia mengetahui rahasiaku, tapi tenang saja, aku takkan membunuhnya dahulu. hehe."_

Mayu menengak ludahnya. 'kurasa, pemimpin kedua mengirimkan sms menakutkan padaku, untuk memperingati Len, tapi sepertinya dia takkan membunuh Rin dahulu, pasti karna Rin tahu rahasianya. Baiklah, aku harus memilih. Pilih tidak memberitahu Len, atau beritahu Len?' guman Mayu serius, tanpa sadar Mayu sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang, yang mengenakan kacamata hitam, dan memerhatikan Mayu dengan mata magenta miliknya.

"Pilihan sulit." Mayu mendesah. Dia mengambil kapaknya dan melihat kapak itu, kapak yang dulu sempat membawa mimpinya sebelum dihancurkan berkeping-keping.

à See you in the next chapter!

* * *

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin Dream from Dream Land!**

Veronica disini...XD Maaf, karna aku lupa password aku pake akun collab ma temenku XD

Disini juga ada Rani Konako dan Akaihoho Suiren XD

Yo! Voca! Apa ada yang mau telling disclaimer? XD

...

...

...

Krik krik krik

=="

Oke abaikan saja mereka semuaaaaa!

Disclaimer : Vocaloidmillik Yamaha, ide cerita milik Suiko359

Warning : ide gabungan, abal, gaje, typo mungkin?, aneh, dll.

Happy Reading \(^0^)/

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

Sebuah teriakan kesal seorang gadis manis yang sedang diseret oleh seorang pemuda tampan dan sedikit shota, beruntunglah koridor saat itu sepi, atau pemuda itu akan dihukum karna membolos dari pelajaran, apalagi, dia bisa dibilang seorang pemuda yang masuk dalam daftar pintar. Kenapa koridor ini sepi? Karna koridor ini begitu tidak terawat, bahkan orang-orang enggan untuk melangkah dari ujung sampai kelas ke sini.

"Lennn~~~ Lepaskan aku!" teriakan memohon gadis itu membuat pemuda yang menariknya agak risih dengan gadis itu. "Lennn~~~!" teriakan itu semakin kencang, membuat Len langsung melepas 'kan tangannya dari gadis itu.

"Kau bawel sekali Rin." Gerutu Len dengan dinginnya. "Aku takut ketahuan guru jika kita di UKS terus." Len menarik tangan Rin yang membuat wajah Rin memerah sempurna, tapi Len tidak perduli dan hanya menyuruh Rin mengikutinya. Rin mengembungkan pipinya, dia lalu mengedipkan matanya dan berhenti berjalan, Len yang tahu Rin berhenti karna mereka saling berpegangan tangan lalu menengok ke arah Rin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len bingung.

"Itu." Rin menujuk ke arah depan, Len lalu melihat ke arah depan, menemukan sepasang _lovebirds _yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, Len melongo, melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Sebenarnya, Len hanya melihat pasangan wanitanya, dia sangatlah cantik. Yah, levelnya lumayanlah…

"Yo, Len!" pasangan dari pemuda itu menyapa Len dari kejauhan. Len langsung terkekeh. "Apa?"

"Rin, yang disebelah Gaku itu… Luka?" tanya Len sembari berbisik kepada Rin. Rin langsung mengangguk. "Levelnya tinggi," Rin tak mengerti, dan hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Senang rasanya melihat pasangan seperti itu." Len mempererat gandengan tangannya pada Rin, Len menunduk, matanya yang semula terlihat bersinar, kini terlihat agak redup. Dia melihat memori lamanya, betapa bahagianya dia dulu, dia tertawa dengan seorang gadis berambut teal yang diikat dua, tapi…gadis itu menghancurkannya.

"Len?" Rin yang masih bingung lalu memanggil Len dengan pelan sembari menepuk Len dengan tangan satunya.

Len tersadar kembali dari lamunannya, dia lalu menggeleng-geleng 'kan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan. Len mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati seseorang yang tinggi berada di depannya, len mengedipkan matanya 3 kali dan mendongakan wajahnya.

"Gaku—ah, hey!" Len menggerutu ketika Gakupo mulai mengacak-acakan rambutnya,

"Len, kita dalam masalah besar loh." Ucap Gakupo dengan nada main-main.

"Hah?" ucap Len bingung.

"Kau bisa turun jabatan, kapten." Timpal Luka.

"Hah?" ucap Rin bingung. "Kapten?"

"Pemimpin kedua L priest tahu, siapa Rin. Maksudku, Kaito-sama."ucap Gakupo yang membuat Len dan Rin diam beberapa saat, seekor burung bahkan terlihat lewat dibelakang mereka.

"APAAA!?" teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan. Rin berusaha mengingat siapa Kaito itu, dan dia langsung teringat dengan klien pertamanya.

"Oh! Maksudnya! Si Gay itu!" ucap Rin. Len, Luka dan Gakupo lalu menatap Rin heran. Masa seseorang yang elit begitu jadi gay? Ga mungkin dalam pikiran mereka. Len, Luka dan Gakupo menggeleng-geleng 'kan kepala.

"Ini tugasmu Rin." Ucap Luka sembari menyerah 'kan 1 buah kertas berisi alamat, foto, dan biodata. "Aku mengantinya dengan yang mudah."

"Kau Gila ya Luka! Dia bisa mati!" ucap Gakupo. Luka hanya menutup matanya pelan, Rin dengan bingung lalu melihat biodata itu, dan melihat fotonya dengan seksama. Awalnya dia tidak percaya, tapi, akhirnya Rin percaya satu hal, itu memang…

"Kagamine… Len? Namamu sebelumnya Len van metherlence?" Rin menoleh pada Len. Mendapati Len terkejut, Len mendecak kesal.

"Kenapa aku Luka?" ucap Len dengan panik. Luka tersenyum.

"Karna… kau itu manusia dari dunia ini, yang kudengar mimpimu sempat hancur. Tapi kau masih mencita-cita 'kan satu hal…" guman Luka sembari menatap Len.

"Bagaimana kau—"

Luka menunjuk Rin sembari tersenyum.

"Seseorang, dia ada dibelakangmu, membuatmu kembali tertarik dengan mimpi lamamu." Kata-kata Luka membuat Len tertegun, Len mengigit bibir bawahnya, hatinya terasa sangat sesak,

"Gaku-senpai! Len-senpai!" teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Gakupo, Luka dan Len menengok, mereka melihat seseorang yang membawa kapak yang terdapat darah diujungnya. Rin kaget, apa itu salah satu pasukan L priest yang mengejar Rin? Tanpa sadar Rin memegang tangan Len dengan sangat kencang. Yang tanpa sadar membuat Len berwajah semerah tomat sekarang.

Sementara gadis yang terus berlari itu, tanpa sengaja terpeleset oleh sebuah batu kerikil di koridor tak terawat ini.

GUBRAK.

"Sialan." Hanya itu yang dikatakan saat dia terpeleset. Gakupo dan Luka langsung sweat drop mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Mayu?" tanya Len.

"Ada berita buruk… Kaito-sama—hmph! Te-teed!" mulut Mayu terbungkam oleh seorang pemuda berambut mangenta yang diikat ponytail rendah panjang itu tersenyum ramah dan memandangi Luka dengan sedikit dingin. Luka langsung waspada dan menyiapkan tongkat kesayangannya.

"Jadi memang benar disini ada 2 magician, eh?" kata Ted sembari mengambil kapak Mayu memakai tangan kirinya, Mayu menelan ludahnya. Ted, salah satu calon pemimpin ketiga, dihadapkan ke kenyataan bahwa Mayu, sedang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Ted menatap Mayu dengan mata magentanya sinis,

"Ma-maaf…tapi! Kapten cepatlah kabur dari sini!" teriak Mayu,

BRAAAK!

Ted menendang Mayu sampai terpental ke dinding koridor yang dingin, dan juga meninggalkan bekas darah baru dari Mayu.

"Pengkhianat."

Luka lalu membuat sebuah portal,

"Cepat semuanya!" perintah Luka yang masuk pertama. Gakupo dan Len mengangguk, dan Gakupo masuk ke dalam portal itu. Len tersadar ada satu orang yang mereka lupakan…

"Rin! Cepatlah!"

Rin terdiam, Len merasa ada yang aneh, Rin kelihatan begitu berbeda. Entah karna aura, atau apa. Len lalu menarik tangan Rin,

"Lepaskan aku Len." Suara Rin terdengar dingin. Rin lalu menengok, mata Rin yang berwarna azure berubah menjadi berwarna ruby, mata Rin terlihat sangat tajam, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat dingin. "Kau mau tidak menolong pasukanmu?" Rin menunjuk Mayu yang sedang dicekik oleh Ted dengan sangat kuat,

"Incubus Morpheus." Rin mengarahkan tongkatnya yang langsung berubah menjadi sebuah scythe. Gaun Rin berubah menjadi sebuah daster berwarna hitam yang terdapat banyak bercak-bercak darah, Rin tersenyum licik, tawanya yang janggal membuat Len agak menjauh dengannya. "Dreamless." Kilatan-kilatan cahaya seperti petir muncul dari ujung scythe Rin, Rin lalu berlari ke arah Ted dengan zig zag, Ted yang menyadari itu lalu melompat ke belakang sejauh 30 cm, Ted mengedipkan matanya sebentar, entah karna apa, Rin tidak terlihat berlari ke arah Ted, bahkan Ted tak melihat Rin ada disana. Hilang.

"Kau beruntung belum jadi pemimpin. Aku mungkin akan membunuhmu jika kau benar-benar menjadi pemimpin." Ternyata Rin sudah ada dibelakang Ted dan menaruh scythe dileher Ted. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya scythe memasuki tubuh Ted dan langsung membuat Ted pingsan. Mayu yang masih memegang lehernya melihat Rin dengan samar,

"Terimakasih." Ucap Mayu sembari berusaha berdiri walaupun masih limbung. Rin hanya melirik Mayu dan mendekatinya perlahan.

"Kau, Mayu…kemarilah, aku akan mencabut kegelapan itu." Ucap Rin dingin. Rin mengubah sycthenya menjadi tongkatnya seperti semula.

"Ke-kegelapan?" Mayu sedikit takut, Rin bukanlah Rin yang dia lihat tadi. Tapi akhirnya dia mendekati Rin.

"Kegelapan yang akan membuatmu terus menghancurkan mimpi seseorang." Kilat-kilat cahaya berwarna biru terlihat di sekitar bola crystal milik Rin, "Tenang saja, ini hanya akan sakit sedikit."

Mayu menutup matanya, saat Rin mengarahkan bola crystal itu ke atas kepala Mayu, kilat-kilat cahaya itu hilang, tapi Rin tiba-tiba memunculkan senyuman liciknya.

"Kau sudah mau masuk jadi pemimpin ya? Aku tekankan, ini akan sangat sakit."

DREEEET!

Kilatan cahaya muncul dan menyambar Mayu dengan sangat cepat, Mayu mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasakan sakit yang bahkan mengenai tulang-tulangnya, kilatan cahaya itu hilang setelah 1 menit berlalu, tetapi Mayu masih merasakan sakitnya, mungkin baginya seperti dicabut nyawa.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Rin tiba-tiba terjatuh, dasternya berubah menjadi gaun hitam ala Victoria.

"Rin!" Len langsung menghampiri Rin dan mengendongnya, "Mayu kau tak apa?" Len menengok ke arah Mayu,

"Tra me." Mayu mengucapkan itu berulang kali, sebuah aura kebingungan menghampirinya. Len menaikan satu alisnya,

"Ada apa Mayu— huh?" ucapan Len terhenti ketika melihat Mayu mengacak rambutnya.

"LENNN! AKU TAK BISA KEMBALI MENJADI SEMULA!" teriak Mayu histeris. Tepat disaat itu Rin mengucek matanya sembari menguap walau langsung ditutup oleh tangannya.

"Len…apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin seperti habis bangun tidur,

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu," ucap Len sambil menunjuk Mayu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Hah?"

"Ku-kurasa…dia tidak sadar, mungkin itu adalah 'dirinya yang lain'" Mayu yang masih stress, berbicara dengan suara lemah lembut. Sepertinya perasaannya benar-benar berantakan. "Ah…jadi pengen ngebunuh seseorang." Mayu tersenyum janggal, dia terlihat sangat lain.

"Ma-mayu-san…" ucap Rin ketakutan setengah mati.

"Mungkin…aku harus membunuh Ted." Ucap Mayu dengan sebuah tawa jahat, dia lalu mengambil kapaknya, dan perlahan mendekati Ted sembari menyeret kapaknya. "Tedku yang malang~~~"

"Jangan lihat Rin." Len menutup kedua mata Rin dengan kedua tangannya, takut nanti Rin berteriak. Mayu lalu mengangkat kapak itu tinggi-tinggi dan…

"!?" Mayu merasa tangannya tak bisa bergerak, seperti sesuatu telah menahannya. "Tidak mung…kin…" Mayu berusaha sekuat tenaga dan sekarang memakai kedua tangannya untuk menggerakan kapak itu. Tapi tangannya tidak bisa bergerak, Mayu menutup matanya, mungkin saja, sihir Rin membuatnya tak bisa membunuh seseorang?

"Diriku yang lain? Maksudmu…" Rin mengambil foto dari salah satu kantung tersembunyi di gaunnya, "Dia?" Rin menunjuk bayangan yang berada di foto kecil itu pada Mayu dan Len,

Mata magenta,

Rambut honey blond mirip Rin yang panjang,

Dengan daster yang terdapat bercak darah.

Mayu mendekati Rin dan menatap cermin itu lekat,

"Rin, ini…dirimu?" tanya Mayu, Rin menggeleng, dia lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hehe,siapa ya? rahasia perusahaan~" ucap Rin yang membuat Mayu dan Len sweat drop.

"Nah, sekarang kemana Gakupo dan Luka?" ucap Len bingung, karna portalnya sudah tertutup, mereka tidak tahu kemana Luka dan Gakupo pergi. Rin lalu memikirkan sesuatu, suatu cara agar bisa bisa menghubungi mereka.

"Itu gampang Len! Ada tongkatku!" kata Rin bangga sembari menepuk-nepukan tongkatnya pada tangannya. Rin lalu mengucapkan mantra, karna biasanya para magician yang tidak tahu kemana temannya pergi harus mengucapkan sebuah mantra level rendah, bola crystal ditongkat Rin bersinar keunguan, menandakan bahwa Luka telah ditemukan keberadaannya. Rin meloncat kegirangan, dan dia mulai mengirimkan pesan.

"Lu—"

"Hn…maaf aku telah mengambil tongkat Luka dan pedang Gakupo secara paksa, tapi aku melepaskan mereka."

Suara ini…

"Aku rasa…aku pernah mendengarnya…" guman Len.

"Kaito." Ucap Mayu,

'Kaito? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya…Kaito…hem…Oh!" pikir Rin sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukulkan dengan pelan ke telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka.

"Odipaien the pather tcos thedsgre." Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Rin. Sebuah portal terbuka, tapi bukannya Rin, Len, dan Mayu yang berjalan ke portal itu, portal itu malah menarik mereka dengan bayangan tangan berwarna hitam yang menakutkan. Jumlahnya juga sangat banyak.

"RIIIN! Kau mau bawa aku ke neraka apa!?" teriak Len tak berdaya karna dia adalah korban pertama yang ditarik, sedangkan yang masih selamat hanya tercengang saja dan tidak berusaha lari. Len mengumpat Rin dalam hatinya, apa Rin tidak menyukainya? Apa Rin membencinya? Dosa apa yang telah Len perbuat?

"Hyaaa!" Len menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan Mayu, ternyata Mayu juga ditarik, tapi dengan posisi kakinya yang ditarik, sementara kapaknya sudah masuk ke dalam portal. Bagaimana dengan Rin?

"Cepatlah kalian masuk." Ucap Rin dengan suara dingin, Len mendongakan wajahnya, mendapati 'diri lain' Rin, Rin lalu melompat ke dalam portal itu sembari menarik Len dan Mayu,

Tap.

"Ruangan apa ini…" guman Rin mengamati sekitar, ruangan yang terlihat memiliki banyak bercak darah.

"Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku masih ingin hidup." Suara itu gadis kecil itu menggema, membuat Rin sedikit risih mendengarnya. "Maukah kau membantuku? Maukah?" suara itu muncul lagi. "Tolong…tolong…tolong aku…"

"Tch…" Rin mendecak kesal, dan melepaskan Len dan Mayu dengan kasar.

"Awww!" Len dan Mayu mendesah kesakitan karna kepala mereka sampai kepada ubin licin yang lumayan keras. Rin mengamati sekeliling dan mendapati sebuah pedang berada di atas langit-langit. Rin lalu menarik Len dan menunjuk ke arah pedang itu.

"Milik Gakupo?" tanya Rin. Len menggangguk dan melepaskannya dengan kasar.

"Hei, anak kecil. Kamu masih hidup?" tanya Mayu sepertinya dia penasaran karna suara itu mulai terdengar seperti lalat yang mengganggu tidurnya semalaman.

"Tentu saja. Dan dia mengurungku di ruangan ini." Suara anak kecil itu menggema lagi.

"Aku tak melihat apapun…tak ada penjara disini…" guman Mayu sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Rin langsung menjitak kepala Mayu secara pelan. Mayu langsung menatap Rin dengan agak kesal. "Apaan!?"

"Gunakan indramu dengan baik. Disini ada sebuah kurungan dan kita juga ikut terkurung disini…" guman Rin, Mayu lalu melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada jeruju besi, tidak ada tawanan, tidak ada apapun, ini hanya ruang penuh bercak darah yang kosong. Mayu lalu melihat Rin lagi, dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Hanya kau yang bisa melihat." Guman Mayu sembari mengangkat bahunya. "Benar 'kan Le—"

Mayu kaget ketika melihat Len dalam posisi duduk tenang melihat sekeliling, dia mengetuk-ngetukan udara "Tuk, tuk" tapi kalau dilihat dari posisinya dia seperti mengetuk-ngetukan meja, tapi tidak ada kursi ataupun meja yang nyata disana, apa itu tersamarkan…? Mayu lalu mengambil pensilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu didinding.

"Gaeisve mae the thonrusxtah," begitulah bunyi tulisannya, Mayu menutup matanya. Ternyata memang benar, disana terdapat kurungan yang terisi oleh seorang gadis kurus yang terus menangis, Mayu menelan ludahnya ketika dia melihat sekelilingnya, banyak sekali tengkorak-tengkorak. Mayu melihat ke arah Len yang mengetuk-ngetukan meja yang terbuat dari tulang belulang, sepertinya Len terlihat penasaran kenapa benda seperti ini ada dan tidak dapat terlihat? Sementara Rin hanya melihat langit-langit yang terdapat will-o'-the-wisp- yang tergantung dan menangis disana, sebenarnya dia melihat itu karna tahu kunci untuk keluar dari sini, adalah…pedang Gakupo.

"Pedang Gakupo…bagaimana caranya kita mengambilnya?" tanya Len karna bosan mendapati Rin yang terus memandang ke atas, Rin menatap Len dengan sedikit…khawatir, "Aku tahu itu sulit, apalagi ada will-o'-the-wisp…er…kita ambil pake tongkatmu saja?"

"Kalau tongkat ini rusak, kita tak akan bisa kembali lagi." Ucap Rin ketus dan dingin.

"Kalau gitu, bisakah kau sihir kapakku? Sihir dia menjadi panjang." Usul Mayu sembari tersenyum licik, Rin agak setuju dengan usulan itu, tapi senyum licik Mayu membuatnya tidak terlalu yakin, "Sebelum itu kita lepas saja dia?" tunjuk Mayu kepada gadis yang berada dikurungan. Rin menggeleng dan langsung terdapat pernyataan kecewa dari Mayu.

"Dia sama seperti mereka, kau mau kita mati karnanya?" guman Rin sembari menatap tajam Mayu dengan mata merahnya. Mayu lalu menatap ke arah lain, alias menatap gadis itu.

"Aku mau ketemu mama…papa… kenapa?! Kenapa!?" perlahan mata gadis itu meleleh, yang membuat Mayu langsung merinding, Rin hanya menghela napas dan mengambil kapak milik Mayu, Rin lalu memajangkan pegangan kapak itu dan mencoba untuk memutuskan tali pada pedang itu.

"Hup!"

CRACK!

"Oh…Riiinn~~~" keluh Len disaat Rin sukses membuat pedang Gakupo terbelah dua yang jatuh ke lantai. Rin hanya memasang wajah tidak bersalah, dan melihat pintu yang terdapat sebuah gembok emas besar, Rin lalu mencoba memakai pedang Gakupo sebagai kunci dari gembok itu dan pas. Rin tersenyum, dan dia memutar-mutar pedang itu, dan pintu itu lalu terbuka.

"Yeah!" Len keluar dari ruangan itu, disusul dengan Rin dan Mayu yang panik dan mengambil kapaknya. Rin lalu mengambil gembok besar itu, dan mengunci pintu itu dari luar.

"Kalau tidak dikunci, mereka akan ikut berkeliaran. Terimakasih." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita tua masuk menembus jeruji itu, diikuti seorang pria tua, mereka lalu mengeluarkan gadis dalam kurungan kecil itu dan memeluknya.

"Mama, papa…" gadis itu tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Mayu, gadis itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih…" guman gadis itu lalu dia hilang bersama kedua orang tuanya yang melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kepada Rin, Len dan Mayu.

"Satu mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Gadis itu bermimpi keluarganya menyelamatkannya beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, tapi gadis itu tak cukup umur hingga dia mati kelaparan disana, dan dia terus terkurung diruangan itu. Kalau kau yang melepaskannya, kau akan menjadi anggota keluarganya dan tak pernah aku menipumu, Mayu." Rin tertawa kecil, seperti dia pernah bertemu rintangan kecil ini. Mayu tersenyum jengkel.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Mayu, "Tapi aku senang."

"Nah, sebuah koridor telah menunggu." Ucap Rin sembari menepuk pundak Len dan Mayu, dia lalu mendorong mereka perlahan. Masuk ke dalam koridor gelap, namun terdapat suatu hal dikoridor itu yang membuat Rin mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali Lenka."

Sebuah tulisan besar yang bersinar, yang tidak diperhatikan oleh Len dan Mayu yang terus berjalan. Rin menggeleng-geleng 'kan kepalanya, dan terus berjalan. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah pintu putih.

"Baiklah," guman Len menegak ludahnya sembari membuka pintu itu.

Terlihat ruangan putih, yang terdapat sebuah patung yang terlihat seperti manusia terbaring di sebuah kasur yang tampak empuk. Disana terdapat berbagai macam barang yang indah, dan dilangit-langit terlihat lukisan bintang-bintang yang terlihat nyata. Lantai yang tersusun dari berbagai batu berwarna warni yang disusun sangat rapih. Mayu dan Len sesaat tertegun melihat semuanya, tetapi mereka menyadari keganjalan, untuk apa ruangan sebagus ini ditampilkan kepada mereka? Pasti ada jebakan. Pasti.

_"Kalian menyadarinya…kalian menyadarinya_…" patung yang tertidur membuka kelopak matanya, patung itu tidak mempunyai bola mata, hanya terdapat serangga menjijikan yang keluar dari matanya. Len dan Mayu ingin cepat-cepat pergi, dan mereka lalu membuka pintu berwarna merah itu, Len lalu menarik Rin lari yang entah kenapa terdiam bisu, sementara Mayu menyusul mereka.

BLAM!

Mayu menutup pintu itu kencang setelah dia berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi mungkin dia akan menyesal nantinya…jika dia tahu ruang apa yang dia hadapi selanjutnya…

Ruangan-ruangan yang terdapat banyak TV tua, yang terus mengeluarkan suara bising karna rusak. Rin tidak menutup telinganya seperti Len dan Mayu, dia hanya menekan-nekan salah satu tombol dari TV itu, memindahkan salurannya ke saluran lain.

BZZT!

TV-TV itu menghilang dan berganti menjadi satu layar TV seukuran layar bioskop menampilkan seorang gadis yang besar dan menarik mereka semua ke dalam TV itu.

"U-uwaaa!" teriak Len dan Mayu histeris, saat mereka memasuki TV, mereka seperti ditarik ke bawah,

BRAAK!

Mereka terjatuh dalam sebuah ruangan gelap,

"Dimana Rin?" tanya Len bingung.

"Len…" suara Mayu yang seperti tertidur membuat Len terhenyak, Len melihat ke arah Mayu, dia terkurung dalam suatu jeruji besi yang sudah diberi obat tidur. Len menelan ludahnya, dan mencari jalan keluar, dia menemukan sebuah pintu dan coba mengangkat jeruji besi yang berat itu ke pintu itu, Len membuka pintu itu dan memasukan Mayu ke dalam, Len menghela napas lega.

"Rinto! Coba tangkap bola itu!"

Len menengok, mendapati seorang gadis mirip Rin berumuran 5 tahun sedang tersenyum pada seorang pemuda berambut honey blond yang terdapat jepitan berwarna hitam yang dijepitkan di poni kanan rambutnya yang diketahui Len bernama Rinto. Rinto mencoba menangkap bola itu dengan kedua tangannya sembari melompat dan berhasil,

Mereka berdua tertawa, Rinto dan gadis itu tertawa.

"Rinto! Lenka! Makanan sudah siap!" panggil seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka, kira-kira 17 tahun lebih tua. Rinto dan Lenka lalu menghampiri wanita itu, dan memeluk wanita yang memanggil mereka.

"Nee…nee…kapan tante Meiko akan menemui om Big Al?" ucap gadis seperti Rin yang bernama Lenka itu sembari melihatnya.

"Errr…?" muka wanita bernama Meiko itu memerah, dia menggaruk pipinya. "Bulan depan…"

"Yeaah!" teriak Rinto dan Lenka bersamaan.

ZZRT!

Ruangan itu kembali menjadi ruangan yang berwarna hitam gelap. Len menutup matanya, dia lalu membuka matanya lagi karna mendengar suara tawa Lenka yang bahagia.

Disana Lenka terduduk disebuah padang rumput hijau dimalam yang ditaburi bintang. Disebelah Lenka terdapat Rinto yang sepertinya selalu menemani Lenka,

"Rinto-kun, apa kau punya cita-cita." Tanya Lenka sembari melihat bintang-bintang.

"Aku mau jadi yang terbaik…" jawab Rinto singkat sembari mengenggam tangan Lenka. Lenka lalu cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tak adakah yang lain?" tanya Lenka lagi.

"Hn? Kalau Lenka apa?" Tanya Rinto sembari mengenggam tangan Lenka.

"Aku akan menjadi magician yang terbaik!" ucap Lenka sembari berdiri di depan Rinto yang tiduran di atas padang rumput. Menutupi bulan di mata Rinto, namun membuat Rinto tersenyum karna Lenka terlihat disinari oleh bulan besar dibelakangnya.

"Kau sama saja denganku…" guman Rinto kecil hingga tak terdengar oleh Lenka.

"Rinto, janji ya…kau harus mewujudkan cita-citamu." Ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum. Dia menyodorkan jarinya sembari tersenyum. Rinto lalu melihat Lenka dan…

"Aku berjanji, akan mewujudkan cita-citaku." Ucap Rinto sembari tersenyum.

ZZZRTTTTT!

Ruangan terganti dengan ruangan yang penuh darah.

Mata Len terbelalak. Disana seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang memakai syall sedang menusuk-nusukan pisau kepada wanita yang tadi ia lihat…Meiko…

Len menelan ludahnya.

"Ka-Kaito?" ucap Len walau tau Kaito takkan mendengarnya.

"Kau menikahi pria tua Bangka dan memiliki anak! MANA JANJIMU?! Kau itu milikku!" Len merinding, melihat Kaito yang terlihat menakutkan, padahal biasanya Kaito terlihat sebagai pemimpin bodoh, disebelah Kaito terdapat seorang pemuda berambut silver yang mempunyai ahoge berbentuk P, pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kaito, sekarang kita tentukan siapa pemimpinnya…" ucap pemuda itu. Kaito tersenyum.

"Anak itu saja, kita bawa dia." Ucap Kaito dingin. Dia menunjuk seorang pemuda berumur 10 tahun yang telah mengalami pendarahan dan tak sadarkan diri, dia mengenggam 2 buah jepitan berwarna hitam ditangannya. Setelah Len lihat-lihat, itu Rinto. Mata Rinto yang berwarna azure itu menatap hampa sekeliling,

Kaito lalu mengendongnya, Rinto ingin protes, Rinto masih ingin, Rinto masih ingin bersama mamanya –Meiko—, bersama gadis itu. Tapi apa daya, Rinto tak berdaya, dia terluka, dia tersakiti, dia tak punya kekuatan.

"Maaf. Len…ka…" guman Rinto dengan suara kecil. "Aku tak bisa menemanimu."

ZZRT!

Pemandangan berganti dengan sebuah ruangan sekolah yang kelihatan hanya ada seorang pemuda,

Kreek..

"Kau lagi. Apa tidak ada gadis atau pemuda rank-A lainnya?" ucap seorang guru berambut silver dan mempunyai ahoge. Anak itu mengangkat bahunya,

"Mana kutahu… karna itu aku selalu membuat usulan buatlah kelas baru, tapi usulan pemimpin kalian malah dibantah." Guman pemuda itu yang terdengar seperti gerutu. Guru itu tertawa, "Tuh, kan, kau tertawa lagi, Piko."

"Maaf. Maaf." Ucap Guru yang ternyata bernama Piko itu, "Kau tidak berubah ya Rinto."

"Apanya?" jawab pemuda itu ketus.

"Ingin selalu jadi yang terbaik, lihat sekarang, jumlah L priest milik kita semakin bertambah, dan kita terus menebar mimpi buruk dimana-mana." Guman Piko sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Rinto.

"Hn…" Rinto hanya memutar bola matanya, "Ini karna janji kecilku pada peri kecilku."

"Apa? Ohohoho…aku baru ingat kau meninggalkannya saat dia hamil?"

Muka Rinto memerah sempurna,

"Kau berisiiik!" Rinto menendang Piko dan tersenyum.

Sraak!

"Pemimpin! Kami akhirnya berhasil membunuh magician! Kudengar dia pemimpin di bumi." Rinto yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya,

"Trus kalian apakan?" sahut Rinto acuh tak acuh.

"Tentu saja! Kami lecehkan dia! Hahaha!"

"Siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Lenka katanya,"

Rinto tertegun, dia lalu berlari ke arah salah satu pemuda itu dan menarik kerah pemuda itu. Rinto menatap pemuda itu dingin, tatapan ingin membunuhpun membuat pemuda itu takut.

"Dimana dia?" kata Rinto dengan nada serius.

"Dia berada dipenjara, tuan, di-dipenjara…"

"Oh." Rinto lalu membanting pemuda itu kasar. Rinto lalu keluar dari kelas dan masuk ke dalam ruang yang dinamakan penjara,

Setibanya disana, Rinto tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa diam, dan menahan air matanya agar tidak turun, dia menatap seorang gadis berpakaian daster hitam yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah, dan sebuah tusukan di bagian dada yang bahkan pisaunya masih menancap. Gadis berambut panjang honey blonde itu memiliki wajah pucat seperti orang mati yang memiliki ekspresi marah dan dendam.

"Len…ka…" Rinto mengatakannya bersamaan dengan air mata yang jatuh kepipinya, "Ini…ini…ini…mimpi…ini hanya mimpi! Lenkaku masih hidup…dia masih hidup!" Teriak Rinto disela tawa hambarnya. "Ini mimpi! Ini mimpi!"

ZRRTTT!

Semuanya menjadi hitam, dan entah kenapa mata Len seperti menutup, dan terdapat rasa kantuk.

BRUUK!

Len terjatuh. Tapi dia tidak bergerak, dia tertidur, benar-benar tertidur.

(Rin POV)

Aku mendesah karna ruangan yang kutempati benar-benar dingin. Suhu tubuhku bahkan mulai mengikuti suhu ruangan ini, aku lelah, dan nafasku sangatlah tak beraturan sekarang. Aku tak berdaya, rantai-rantai berduri yang mengikatku bahkan berhasil merobek kulitku dan mengeluarkan darah segar, sebagian bahkan membeku karna suhu ruangan ini.

"Mama…"

Aku memandang pintu putih itu dengan mata azureku, perlahan…namun pasti…diriku terjebak dalam sebuah nostalgia saat mamaku memasakan sup hangat untukku. Air mataku perlahan mengalir hingga ke daguku, membasahi gaunku, saat melihat wajah mama yang terlihat bahagia denganku.

"Lenka-san…"

Aku tak ingin mati, aku masih ingin hidup. Aku ingin bersama Luka dan yang lainnya. Tertawa bersama dan saling bercanda. Kenapa, kenapa…

BRAAK!

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan seorang pemuda berambut honey blond yang memakai jepitan diponinya.

"Syukurlah…" dia lalu memelukku, aku hanya melihatnya datar. Aku tak mengenalnya, dia memang mirip Len, tapi aku yakin dia bukanlah Len.

"Kau selamat Rin. Aku bersyukur…" dia lalu melepaskan rantai yang menyiksaku dengan menggunakan pedang berwarna merah darah.

"Kau siapa…?"

Orang itu terdiam dengan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

"Aku, aku ayahmu…" ucapnya lalu menggendongku. Menuju sebuah ruangan megah nan indah.

"Ayah?" tanyaku kepadanya, selama ini aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Mimpi? Apakah ini hanya tidur panjangku?

"L priest –sama!" panggil seorang pemuda yang pernah kulihat—

"KaitoGay…-sama?" itulah yang terucap dari mulutku. Kaito terdiam dengan sebuah tanda kemarahan, dan melihatku sinis. Dia lalu menunjukku,

"Kenapa kau bawa dia, Rinto L priest-sama…" Kaito membuat sebuah tekukan di wajahnya. Rinto terkekeh sebentar.

"Dia, dia anakku, ada apa?"

"Bah, jadi memang benar kau itu…sudah jadi janda—"

Buak!

"Kutekankan janda itu untuk seorang wanita yang sudah menikah dan ditinggal suaminya. Kau mengerti?" dengan santai, Rinto memukul Kaito dengan sangat keras dan juga suara beratnya yang dingin, mengingatkanku kepada suara dari rekaman video pernikahan mama. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya, kata mama itu terlalu dewasa.

"Nah, Rin…wajahmu mirip seperti mamamu." ucap Rinto sembari melihatku. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Jadi Rinto-san…" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut silver sebahu dengan ahoge berbentuk P, melihat kami perlahan. Dia tersenyum, "Ini akan jadi hari terakhirmu." Ucapnya sembari melayangkan 3 buah pisau kepada kami, aku terhenyak dan menutup mataku.

CRAPP!

"Kya!" aku berteriak ketika merasakan sesuatu mengalir, hangat dan kental. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mendapati seseorang yang mengendongku sudah tak memiliki kepala lagi dan mendapati kepalanya telah berada dilantai itu. Aku menelan ludahku, dan berusaha lepas dari gendongan seseorang tanpa kepala itu. Aku lalu melihat ke arah pemuda itu, yang melihatku dengan tatapan tanpa mengenal perasaan.

"Kau takkan bisa lari." Ucapnya sembari mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi.

Sraak!

sebuah pisau daging menancap dilengan pemuda berambut silver itu. Pemuda berambut silver itu menggeram, gemeletuk-gemeletuk giginya bahkan bisa terdengar jelas di telingaku. Kaito lalu melihat pemuda itu sembari menunjuk pemuda itu dengan sebuah pisau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Piko? Mengkhianati L-priest-sama?!" tangan Kaito tak bergetar atau apapun. Mata biru lautnya melihat pemuda yang kuketahui bernama Piko itu dengan tatapan menyesal. Piko terkekeh pelan, melihat Kaito yang mulai terlihat marah.

"Kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' L priest-sama' harusnya akulah yang kau panggil seperti itu." Ucap Piko sembari mengeluarkan pisau daging itu, dan menjilat pisau daging yang telah berlumuran darah miliknya sendiri. "Ah, aku menyesal. Mengundangmu ke organisasi gelap karna kemarahanmu." Piko tertawa hambar, dia lalu membentangkan tangannya dan berkata,

"Harusnya aku! Aku yang menjadi pemimpin penghancur mimpi!" Kaito mendecak kesal.

"Kau sakit, kau sakit Piko. Pergilah ke neraka." Suara Kaito yang terdengar penuh dengan kemarahan dan kesedihan, hanya membuat Piko semakin terkekeh dan memunculkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Piko menjentikan jarinya, dan memunculkan makhluk raksasa tinggi yang memiliki tanduk berwarna hitam, dengan wajah seperti domba gagah dan badan kekar, disekelilingnya terdapat api berwarna orange yang menyala-nyala. "Kau akan menyesal Kaito, telah melukaiku dan telah merobek jas kesayanganku." Piko membersihkan lengan jasnya dengan tangan kanannya, sembari memandang jijik Kaito.

"Cih, beraninya kau memakai sihir…" ucap Kaito.

"Selamat tinggal, Kaito." Guman Piko sembari tersenyum. "Nah, Eirfirta-sama, silahkan~~~"

"Musnahkan sampai tak ada jejak." Eifirta mendekati Kaito, mengambil sesuatu didalam gelang yang melingkari lengan raksasanya, benda berwarna merah menyala seperti bongkahan batu yang terlihat seperti kerikil dari mata Eifirta. Dia melemparkannya pada Kaito dengan 30 kerikil per detik.

"Uwaaaaa!" Kaito berlindung dengan sebuah perisai yang langsung meleleh ketika terkena benda itu. Piko tertawa jahat dan melihat rendah Kaito,

"Kau tahu? Itu adalah batu kerikil neraka yang telah bertahun-tahun disimpan." Guman Piko. "Kau sudah setua ini bahkan tak bisa memanggil servant!? Cukup pantas untuk seseorang yang mendapat rank-E di magician!"

Aku terhenyak. Kaito? Kaito sama sepertiku?

"Diam kau!" jawab Kaito ketus sembari menghindari bongkahan batu besar yang terus diarahkan padanya. Mengambil perisai yang berada diruangan itu agar bisa melindunginya. Piko hanya tersenyum,

"Ah, tampaknya benda diruangan ini mengganggu pertunjukan terakhirmu. Hei, servant…cepat musnahkan semua perisai.

Eifirta hanya mengangguk dan menghancurkan perisai, pedang dan peralatan perang lainnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka, tidak bisa membantu Kaito.

Kaito menunduk, aku hanya bisa melihat liquid berjatuhan ke lantai, dan melihat perisai terakhir miliknya yang masih utuh. Kaito mencoba terus menghindar, walaupun Eifirta berhasil menyerang perisainya ribuan kali hingga meleleh,

"Haha." Kaito tertawa ketika melihat perisainya sudah hampir sepenuhnya meleleh, dia membuang perisainya dan tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya aku harus membuat kebaikan disaat terakhir." Kaito lalu melemparkan tongkat ke arahku sebuah tongkat biru sapphire yang memiliki bola yang tak menempel di tongkatnya, bola berwarna ruby itu terlihat seperti gumpalan darah yang telah membeku dan mengalami kristalisasi. "Cepat panggil semua orang kemari, tekanlah bola itu hingga menempel pada tongkatnya." Disaat Kaito mengatakan itu, sebuah bongkahan batu itu… menabrak dirinya hingga menempel ke dinding. Piko menguap dan melihat ke arahku,

"Membosankan~~~ Benar'kan nona?" ucapnya pelan, mahkluk besar— Eirfirta itu hilang sembari meninggalkan jejak bekas darah yang membeku. Piko melempar-lempar pisau daging dan menangkapnya sembari berjalan ke arahku, "Kau tak perlu mati menyedihkan, kau hanya perlu mati dengan sangat indah."

Piko tertawa, tertawa dengan sangat jahat.

'Tekanlah bola itu hingga menempel pada tongkatnya.' Suara itu mengiang dikepalaku, aku lalu berusaha menekannya, tapi bola itu kembali terangkat ke udara dan terangkat ke udara lagi. Jarak Piko denganku semakin dekat,

"Matilah dengan tenang." Ucap Piko sembari mengarahkan pisau dagingnya ke leherku, aku melihat ke arahnya, dengan tangan yang menekan bola itu dengan sekuat tenaga ke tongkatnya. "Ada permintaan terakhir?"

"A-aku…tidak mau mati…"

SRIIING!

Cahaya yang berasal dari bola itu lalu menyilaukan pandangan Piko dan diriku. Aku menutup mataku karna saking silaunya cahaya itu.

"Ohoho. Ternyata itu dia."

Suara seorang gadis membuat mataku terbuka, aku hanya merasa ruangan megah itu kini berganti dengan nuansa ruangan yang terlihat kosong dan dipenuhi meja murid-murid. Se-sekolahku?

"Lama tak jumpa, Piko." Aku menengok melihat seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut ungu lembut yang diikat dua kedepan melihat Piko dengan tatapan pembunuh. "Kau sudah senang main-main?"

Aku melihat Piko yang berusaha kabur lewat jendela tetapi…

CRAAP!

"Enak saja kau kabur." Seorang pemuda yang kukenal menusuk dari belakang kepada Piko. Dia tersenyum lembut,

"Doevinta heirao luifuea pefacre." Seorang gadis kecil mengayunkan sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam, membuat sebuah lubang hisap yang tak akan membuat orang yang memasukinya kembali.

"Selamat tinggal…" ucap Luka yang sudah berada dibelakangku. "Dengan ini, semua pasukan L priest akan sadar dan meninggalkan kekuatan ingin menghancurkan mimpi seseorang."

"Rin? Kau…" aku langsung memeluk pemuda yang tadi menikam Piko. "Ri-Rin?"

"Lennn~~~" Aku menutup mataku, dan memeluknya erat. "Len~~~ maukah menikah denganku?"

"…loh? Kau melamarku Rin?" Len membuka mulutnya hingga berbentuk kotak, Rin mengangguk. Luka dan kedua gadis tadi tertawa kencang.

"Rin! Harusnya Len yang melakukannya!" teriak Gakupo yang entah kenapa dia berada dibalik Len, Huh? Perasaanku saja atau Gakupo…tinggi badannya…menyusut?!

"Hehe. Kau terkejut ya aku berwujud seperti ini? Ini permintaan Luka agar bisa—"

BUAK!

"I-itu bukan apa-apa Rin!" sambar Luka sembari menghajar little-Gakupo- hingga membuat wajah Gakupo menyentuh dinding. Aku tertawa pelan dan melihat ke arah Len,

"Rin…" sebuah senyum simpul milik Len terlihat begitu manis dan mempesona. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, madam?"

"Tentu…ahh…" Aku menjawab sembari linglung. Aku menutup mataku, dan terjatuh dalam ayunan buaian yang indah.

-(Normal POV)-

10 tahun kemudian…

Len terdiam disebuah ruangan. Di ruangan berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan-hiasan seperti pesta, Len menunggu dengan malas, menunggu sesuatu…yang akan dia simpan selamanya.

Langit-langit yang tak terlihat namun diyakini terbuat dari batu pualam itu, banyak orang berdatangan dengan jas dan gaun mewah yang sedang menanti seperti Len. Dibarisan depan terduduk Mayu yang tentunya membawa Ted yang sedari tadi bercanda ria sebelum diberikan tatapan sinis Len, Luka dan Gakupo yang membawa seorang anak kecil manis yang terus tersenyum, sementara dibelakangnya terdapat kepala sekolah dan berbagai macam orang yang datang yang pasti itu teman Len dan…Rin.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" teriak seorang gadis berambut honey blond dengan gaun putih mewah. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, orang yang mereka nanti telah datang.

"Huuu~~~ kamu gimana sih Rin! Harusnya Len yang telat, bukan kamu! Ga elit dong kalau cewe yang telat gimana—uuph!" celetukan Mayu yang besar walau berhasil dibungkam oleh Ted membuat muka Rin memerah sempurna. Rin langsung saja berlari menuju Len dan memeluknya, tapi…

"Heeh. Nanti aja setelah proses pernikahan selesai!" ucap seorang pemuda yang langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Rin dan Len, Rin dan Len langsung tertawa kecil dan…melihat Gakupo yang tadi menepuk bahu mereka.

"Erhem. Baiklah kita mulai~" ucap seseorang.

-Skip-

"Sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian." Rin dan Len tersenyum. Len menatap mata Rin dalam. Dia bisa melihat sinar kebahagiaan disana. Perlahan-lahan mereka lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin."

"Aku juga Len."

-(Kagamine Mansion)-

BYUUR!

"KYAAA!"

"Bangunlah Rin! Kau ini sudah mau tidur sampai jam berapa hah!? Maaf karna membuatmu menunggu lama." ujar seseorang berambut silver dengan ahoge, alias Piko yang menyiramnya dengan ember. Rin langsung ketakutan melihat Piko tetapi dia merasa Piko terlihat begitu berbeda.

"Apa?"

"Jadi tadi hanya mimpi?!" ucap Rin dengan suara kecewa. Mimpi menikahi Len yang sangatlah cakep, itu hanya mimpi!? Rin mengerang kecewa dan mengacak rambutnya hingga kacau.

"Ada apa sih Rin?" kata Piko. Dia terlihat kebingungan.

"Ah, ga! GA ADA PAPA!" ucap Rin yang terlihat sangatlah aneh ditelinga Piko. Rin tak pernah seperti ini.

"Err…ya sudah deh, sekarang kita harus pergi ke rumah Len." Guman Piko dengan membawa sebuah kotak kado besar yang ia bawa dengan ember tadi.

"Huh?" guman Rin bingung.

"Kau payah deh Rin, sekarang 'kan hari ulang tahunmu dan Len." Piko cemberut dan langsung lari dari Rin menuju rumah Len.

Rin membatu,

Apakah mimpi tadi adalah hadiah mimpi untuk dirinya?

Rin menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ah…aku takkan pernah lupa mimpi itu." Rin lalu berjalan di tengah jalan yang sepi itu.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaa terimakasih sudah mau membaca XDb.

All Vocaloid and Utauloid : jangan lupa review, flame, atau apalah itu yaaaaa!.

Rani, Suiren, Veronica : =_="


End file.
